


In My World It's Always June

by emlary



Category: Oasis (Band), Ride (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Yes It's Very Cheesy, handjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: 糖爹铛和少年莉，简单粗暴年龄差梗，健身房AU。





	1. Chapter 1

如果不是那次意外，Liam绝不会住在北伦敦。在他字面意义上无家可归时，刚好遇上北伦敦YMCA帮助流浪人员的年度慈善活动，和上百号流浪汉挤在不算宽敞的临时住所不是十六岁应该有的回忆——至少是免费的。为了省下交通费，他的活动范围基本被局限在哈灵盖，好在也不是所有地方都像西边的Highgate和Crouch End住满挥金如土的明星。去东边和巴基斯坦的小混混打了几次架后，Liam在整条街从头到尾说着大概二十种不同语言的亚裔社区找到了容身之所。

留在哈灵盖还是有好处的，离富人区近意味着更多的工作机会和更慷慨的小费。不过即使现在有了能挣钱的工作，房租依然是笔不小的负担。所以只要天气允许，Liam都会一路小跑去上班。跟伦敦街头那些穿着Lululemon、戴着AirPods和其它乱七八糟可穿戴电子设备、自拍准备时间比实际跑步时间还长的傻逼不同，曼城男孩连双像样的跑鞋都没有。他喜欢跑，追着楼宇之间阳光与阴影的分隔线，穿越人群，赶在脚步沉重的上班族之前一脚踩灭地上的烟头。

他才十七岁，跑起来像风一样。

他要跑去哪儿？他能跑去哪儿？

“William，你又跑了一身大汗来上班，该不会又想蹭免费热水澡吧？”

那是他的秃头值班经理，和身后满屋子在跑步机上摇晃肥肉的顾客堪称绝配。没错，Liam在Crouch End的一家高级健身房当清洁工兼看门人。

欢迎来到操他妈的成年人的世界。

他闷着头往员工休息室走去，准备换上工作服。Liam干的是顾客最多、活计最累、回家最晚的夜班，因为工资比白班多三分之一。这份工作并不像听起来那么糟糕，假如那个人没来的话。

晚上的第二次烟歇还没结束，他的噩梦就来了。就像值班经理认得对方掏出来的VIP年卡，他绝对不会搞错那个高且瘦削的身影。操，今晚Liam又要推迟下班了。

男浴室外面墙上的钟一点点指向午夜，Liam百无聊赖地站在门口。这里不能抽烟，工作时手机也锁在休息室里，他反复把更衣区所有的蓝白方块瓷砖数了几遍，才没一个冲动跑进去把那个人狠狠揍一顿，好叫他赶紧滚。

浴室里面传来的水声也掩盖不了那种声音，怎么形容呢？说呻吟好像太色情了，Liam可不想在脑海里勾画毛发花白的老男人做那种事的场面，真恶心。但对方听起来真的很舒服，有种身心完全放松的释然，相当于中产阶级下班回家后的一杯红酒配干酪切片，或是Liam下班回家后的啤酒薯片配足球比赛。即便恨透了这个每次来都害他晚下班的家伙，他无法否认自己总有一丝好奇心。

Andy Bell到底一个人藏在浴室里干什么？

噢，Liam当然知道那个混蛋的名字，他都骂了对方几百遍了。是Tommy告诉他的，能请得起Tommy当私教的顾客非富即贵，哪怕要求推迟健身房的营业时间，值班经理只会点头哈腰。

Liam就这么杵着拖把听一个起码比他大三十岁的男人发出“愉悦的声音”，等对方离开他才能进浴室完成最后的清洁工作。七点钟吃的披萨早就没影儿了，他饿得要命，那么晚连中餐馆都关门了，想起住所的旧冰箱里只有两盒玉米罐头和冻成石头一样的南瓜派，Liam就快坚持不下去了。

男人围着浴巾出来了，他光着脚，依然比Liam高了半个头还多，肩膀也很宽。虽然是个瘦子，肚子还是软趴趴的——倒不是Liam有意打量男人的裸体，他只是想回头跟Tommy吐槽后者死贵的私教课程没什么用嘛。

他们没有语言交流，也不需要。但Liam能感觉到，在转过身走进浴室时，背后有一双眼睛盯着自己。

等待他清理的是一只用于运动后恢复的大冰桶，只不过里面现在装的是热水。看起来十分得体的家伙就是泡在这里面发出“那种”声音的，一点也不体面。真是的，Liam还知道把看过的色情杂志塞在床垫下面。清洗之余，他还钻进去比划了一下，说实话，以他的个子要从这么高的空桶里跨出来，不对，有点够不着。爬出来？太尴尬了。

“需要帮忙吗？”

男人的声音和他刚穿上的卡其色摩德外套一样，温和而无害，让人看着就莫名来气。可能是因为刚洗过澡，对方为数不多的头发服帖地拢在耳后，露出岌岌可危的发际线。不过这不是置气的时候，Liam在空空如也的肚子里把对方又骂了几十遍，低声说了句好。

毕竟年轻，对方拉了一把Liam就跳出来了。他在男人灰蓝色的眼睛里看到一丝羡慕，甚是得意，也忘了被对方看到他刚刚的窘境。

直到松开手，Liam才意识到那双手刚才给了他多大的支撑力。而且，连手掌的大小好像都涉及男人的自尊。好吧，Andy Bell从“害他晚下班的混蛋”变成“害他晚下班的长手长腿的混蛋”。

等到收拾好所有东西，健身房早就空无一人了。Liam习惯了最后熄灯关门走人，倒也没什么。他没料到的是楼下的那台路虎，看得见的烟和看不见的肉香从副驾驶座开着的玻璃窗飘出来，在北伦敦的夜色中仿佛十九世纪的大烟馆一样诱人。

“抱歉，让你等到那么晚才下班。不如我送你一程。”男人的脸藏在阴影里，只有烟头上红色的点一闪一闪的，泄露了呼吸和心跳加快的秘密。见他半天不说话，又讪讪地补了一句：“我，没有别的意思。我不是在打探你的住址，我的意思是，如果要送你回家，当然得知道你的住址，但是……”

老男人。啰嗦。

Liam的视线还盯着座位上那个一直散发香味的双层牛肉汉堡。人心是险恶的，食物是无辜的。

对方很快识趣地不再追问，“这个？你得答应我别告诉Tommy，我就分你一半。”

他毫不客气地抓起汉堡，不用手掰，直接大大地咬下一口。报复的快感甚至超过了食欲被满足的欣慰，沾了他的口水，这下体面的长手长腿先生可没得吃了。

“Tommy不会知道的，因为你根本没吃啊。”Liam大笑着扬长而去。他继续跑，踩着路边反射的霓虹，自由得像六月末的晚风。

第二天的晚班还没开始，他撞见刚下课的Tommy，满身肌肉的男人指着手机不停嚷嚷，“你们看看，我那该死的音乐家顾客，昨晚练完又偷偷去吃碳水化合物了。”

一闪而过的社交媒体上，Andy Bell瞪着无辜的大眼睛啃汉堡的模样足以让任何健身教练抓狂。

Liam只是一个清洁工，他有什么好抓狂的呢？


	2. Chapter 2

烟歇时Tommy又在打电话，孜孜不倦地劝说顾客健身课程的连贯性有多重要，不管多忙每周至少要保证两次训练。这已经是半个月以来Liam听到的第三次了，谢天谢地Andy Bell并不经常来健身房，他才不管对方买的顶级私教课程会不会过期，刚练出来的腹肌会不会消失（如果中年男人有那种东西的话）。对方不来，Liam就可以按时下班，谁稀罕午夜下班后搭他的路虎回家？不过是中产阶级自以为是、令人作呕的同情。

夏天快结束时男人终于再次露面，约了下午的课，刚好和Liam的轮班错开，之后他从Tommy更新的社交媒体上看到了高个子。员工休息室里大家讨论着最新的娱乐新闻，Liam一脸不屑地质疑Tommy为什么要发和顾客的合影，又不是健身效果显著的“成功案例”，瞧瞧照片里没什么存在感的肱二头肌。

“你看不到点赞数吗？和Andy合影得到的赞是我平时自拍的十倍甚至更多，就算没秀肌肉也能达到广告的效果。你不会真的不认识吧？二十年前他可是响当当的吉它天才。好吧，我就知道跟你们这些千禧后出生的小屁孩聊摇滚是白搭。”

Tommy这番话在第二天晚上就得到了验证，Liam吃惊地看着连续两天来健身的高个子，并无意间听到他和别的顾客寒暄，前段时间好像忙于新歌的排练和录制，从交谈对象崇拜的目光来看，这个讨厌的家伙在中年秃顶啤酒肚男性中似乎有点名气。

Liam的目光还没收回来，人已经朝他走过来了。

“你不用一见我就皱眉，我今晚只是来游泳，我保证十点前换好衣服，不会给你添麻烦的。”

没有VIP顾客会跟健身房的清洁工这么说话，更奇怪的是，高个子专注的视线就像在等待他的回答。不管是出于礼貌还是职业要求，他都应该说两句客套话，至少点个头表示知晓——而不是横眉竖眼地哼了一声。

以为对方不会再给他好脸色看，那人反倒笑盈盈地走开了。

Andy Bell是不是个傻子？

一连好几天，“傻子”每晚都按时来健身房报到，有时是上Tommy的无氧课程，有时是自己游泳。来的多了，Liam不想听也听说了更多关于Andy Bell的事。他对八卦没什么兴趣，只是悄悄在Spotify搜了一下对方发表的新歌，那是一张老式的EP，听不清在哼些什么，吉它的部分还凑合。

如果对方不来抢他的冷披萨，Liam都决定原谅这个最近很少导致他推迟下班的家伙了。

“分一片给我吧，求你了！我快饿死了，从中午开始就采访和现场不插电表演连轴转，再让我吃水煮鸡胸肉、西蓝花和香蕉蛋白粉奶昔不如让我去死。”

Liam一向不会同情这些花钱来找罪受的顾客，尽管他也不爱吃芦笋、西蓝花和抱子甘蓝，但是一边狼吞虎咽、一边煞有介事地计算一片披萨的热量要花多少运动量才能消解的人太傻逼了。

传说中的吉它天才只是朝他挤挤眼，“别告诉Tommy我吃了披萨，好吗？”说得怪可怜的，坐在Liam身边的男人歪着脑袋，又在等他的回答。离那么近，Liam甚至能数清对方眼角的皱纹，以及柔软浓密的睫毛，哪儿像酷酷的摇滚乐手，看起来就是那种年轻时会给女朋友买一大束彩色气球，再把人架到肩上转圈圈的漂亮金发男孩，完全人畜无害。

没错，他搜索Andy Bell的乐队时“不小心”看到了对方年轻时的照片（都怪网站太久没更新，或者歌迷更愿意记住乐队当红时青春飞扬、意气风发的样子）。他也很纳闷，这个男人都快五十岁了，为什么说话仍是一副细声细语的腔调，温柔得与这个世界格格不入。他见过对方抽烟，也许喝酒，不知道打不打老婆，也不会自认是能主宰一切的控制狂——“像个男人”，总之Andy Bell与Liam认知里的中年男人截然不同。

手中的披萨没了，Liam才想起对方上次在社媒公开吃他啃掉一大口的汉堡，这家伙怎么总和他抢东西吃？现在好了，吃了他的披萨，还要他保守秘密，Andy Bell欠他的已经不止一个人情，从小在街头长大的北方男孩可不会轻易放过。

你永远无法预知人类会在“坦诚相见”的公共浴室里会聊到多么私密、多么离谱的话题，这也成了Liam的机会。又一个推迟离开的夜晚，Andy Bell刚还在里头抱怨家中有个房间屋顶漏水，想找人来修，要么贵得乍舌、要么得等一个多月。

“我想在天气变凉之前办一次新EP的庆祝会，可是屋子和后院都乱糟糟的，很久没打理了。”

Liam想过关注对方的社媒，然后偷偷地发私信，但那些都比不上他冲到只穿着内裤的Andy Bell面前，以近乎威胁的语气“揽下”这份房屋修理活计时对方的表情，有过分真实的惊讶，以及莫名其妙的微笑。他很努力才装得凶巴巴的，粗鲁的手指都快戳到对方脸上了，究竟哪里好笑？

“我要两百镑！”

Liam需要钱，比在健身房打工更多的钱。

“我不想跟别人分工钱。”Liam跟Bigun抱怨了两天，不甘不愿地往一辆破旧不堪的小巴上搬防水涂料。车子的主人比他大几岁，年纪轻轻头顶就现出地中海，怪不得Bigun叫他Bonehead。

“让你只身一人去Crouch End的什么狗屁有钱人家修屋顶？你想死在混凝土浇灌的柱子里二十年后才被发现尸体吗？”

Bigun没必要说得那么惊悚，不过Liam知道这个年长的北方老乡是在照顾他。这条街上有数不清的帮派，从洗车店到薯条店，没人罩着确实寸步难行，他也乐得下班后跟一帮操着同样乡音的人去酒吧喝一杯，就像以前在老家干完油漆工的活，不管多脏多累，大家都一样，没人会嫌弃他。

他们按时一大早来到那个地址，车就停在正门口堵着，果然把主人气得不轻。Liam偷笑着观察Andy Bell的表情，有点意外又有点迷惑，张嘴想说什么，半天没说出来。晨光中只见他花白的胡茬像松饼上的糖霜，看得Liam想伸手捋一把，再放到嘴里舔舔，不知道是不是一样的甜。

“看什么看？给钱！你指望我徒手搬着这么多工具和防水涂料走路来吗？”

他坚持让Andy Bell给Bonehead单独付运费，“这可不包含在两百镑里。”他扛着沉重的伸缩梯子呵斥男人让开别挡路。Bonehead拿了钱倒也心安理得地靠在车门上抽烟，面对中产阶级的眼神暗示，Liam似乎脑后长了眼睛，“不用他帮忙！这活儿我一个人就能干。”

等他爬上屋顶，顺手接过高个子递来的工具箱，这才再次留意到吉它手的手，不仅大，而且骨节分明，也不是想像中有钱人的精致细嫩，指节上布满老茧。

“我帮你总行了吧？”  
“哼，反正两百磅一分都不会少。”

傻子就是傻子，劝都劝不住。在Liam掀开屋顶的瓦片、确定漏水部位、铲除旧防水粘布、涂抹新防水材料的过程中，Andy Bell可没少跑上跑下帮他递工具。这些活Liam以前早就习惯了，有人帮忙还是头一遭，结果四个小时就完工了。他还有时间回去吃点东西，再准备健身房的晚班。

“你能……再帮我修剪下院墙和屋顶上多余的藤蔓吗？然后把所有东西拉走扔掉，你知道，这个区垃圾分类管理很严，我可以付你额外的钱。”

听到钱Liam只得硬着头皮答应，Bonehead则在一旁花园里笑得像个傻逼，等等，他什么时候喝上了热茶？还有点心？

“先吃点东西休息下吧，你也忙了一个上午。”Andy Bell端着一壶茶走了出来，Liam不可抑制地想像对方系围裙的样子，那一定很滑稽，到底哪根毛像摇滚乐手了？他善于嘲讽，而且十分不习惯被人如此温柔地对待。

他们最后总共拿走了中产阶级钱包里的275镑，现金，这可不是小数目。Liam坐在副驾驶座上认真地数着钱，全然无视Bonehead不时瞟过来的眼神。

“我是说，你不会真的没发觉吧？”

什么？难道是假钱？

“Obviously Mr. Guitarist wants to get into your _pants_ , you little piece of shit.”

像是他需要更多的理由把Bonehead赶走。Liam去Bigun那儿归还了工具，秃头的碎碎念依然萦绕在他耳边。

“你是没见着他看你在房顶上干活时担心的眼神，就跟你是他的宝贝似的。”恶心。

“活儿都干完了，还编个借口多留你一会，哎哟，自打我初中毕业就没见过这么纯情的招数了。我会转告Bigun，你的小屁股暂时没有危险。”胡说。

他想反驳说对方都给了钱的，偏偏Bonehead那张嘴什么都说得出来，“Or be your _sugar daddy_ , sounds more decent, you know what I mean?”

如果Andy Bell真的给钱让他做那种事……

都怪Bonehead，害得他在健身房的顾客面前丢脸，隔周高个子只是叫了他一声，手里的水桶差点洒了一地。“Liam，你白天有空再帮我个忙吗？我想把花园的栅栏修整一下，换掉腐旧的，再刷遍油漆。”

这活儿听起来合情合理，根本不像Bonehead说得那么猥琐，直到Andy Bell接着说：“我已经买好了材料和油漆，是我自己选的颜色，不用麻烦你朋友开车搬运了。”

想要和他独处的野心昭然若揭，Liam倒也不怕，还能怎么着？大不了揍这个家伙一顿，他对自己打架的本事比刷油漆有信心多了。他也想看看曾经登上音乐杂志封面被称为“一百万少女歌迷不会看错人”的摇滚偶像，到底是变成了老坏蛋还是老甜心。

“他家的茶点比我老婆做的好吃诶。”收到Bonehead的短信，Liam简直想把老乡直接拉黑。

结果第二次上门，Andy Bell对他说的最过分的话，不过是邀请他参加周末在修葺一新的花园里举办的庆祝派对，还说乐队的同伴和朋友们都很好相处，让他不必担心场面会尴尬。Liam用手背抹掉额头上的汗，夏末的正午，阳光灼热得让他浑身都快湿透了，脸上、手上、还有怕弄脏好衣服故意穿来的旧牛仔外套上都不可避免地沾到了油漆，整个人散发出刺鼻的油漆味，就他这样？Liam嗤的一声大笑起来，Andy Bell怕不是真的傻？

_Maybe I don't really want to know_  
_How your garden grows_  
_'Cause I just want to fly_

他仰着头，任凭刺眼的阳光照在脸上，就这么站在栅栏边放肆地唱歌，毫无顾忌Andy Bell会不会被邻居投诉噪声扰民什么的。一旁是刚修剪过的洋牡丹花丛，另一旁是中年男人看呆的傻样，Liam越唱越得意，把一时兴起瞎编的曲子连唱了两遍。

“你不喜欢我的花园？那你喜欢什么样的花园？”上帝啊，中年人怎么都这么无趣。没有人会在十七岁时考虑喜欢什么样的花园，他满脑子都是薪水够不够付下个月的房租，哪儿能弄到便宜点的大麻，以及下次在曼城客场作战时偷偷溜进斯坦福桥看主队痛扁南方佬。

但Liam还是认真地回答了这个愚蠢的问题，因为Andy Bell家的茶点真的很好吃。于是他和这个据说想跟他上床的中年男人，坐在对方执意撑开的白色阳伞下，聊起了他“喜欢的花园”。

“那其实是一家酒店，在智利的一座山上，我不记得叫什么了，外国名字。周围都是炙热的红色沙漠，但离太平洋也很近，天晴的时候甚至能看到海。酒店中间有一个秘密花园，藏在十层楼那么高的白色圆顶里，那里有高大的天堂鸟和龙血树，还有果实带着轻盈羽毛的酸藤草，以及睡莲。他们叫它‘绿洲’，因为外面的环境荒凉得就像Bowie唱的Life On Mars，里面却生机盎然，美不胜收。而且酒店不让普通人入住，为什么？我也不知道，忘了。总之那儿很遥远、很神秘，让我去那儿当免费的清洁工都行。”

尽管Liam的答案十分离谱，男人眯着眼频频点头，甚至还搬出一把吉它弹起Life On Mars，搭配iPad上的钢琴音效，他也跟着哼唱起来。整个下午茶的时间，他的视线都没离开男人在琴弦间滑动的修长手指，音乐像看不见的魔法，从Andy Bell指尖钻进他的鼓膜，一旦找到某个空隙……

他真的不知道那家酒店叫什么，只是小时候在电影里看到过，那时他还有家和家人。但此时有个人陪他弹弹琴、唱唱歌，好像也不赖。

后来Liam没有参加Andy Bell的庆祝派对，他只是在社媒上看了一些短视频，主要是Tommy拍的（他不想被高个子发现他看了他的Instagram story，尽管他怀疑快五十岁的家伙根本不会发现app里的这些东西）。整洁的花园赢得了宾客们的赞许，Liam或许有那么点点骄傲。

不久Ride宣布了新EP的一系列巡演日程，其中就包括年末在智利的演出。摇滚乐队满世界跑是再正常不过的事，犯得着搞得跟什么似的——他说的是Tommy，为顾客制定的训练课程又要被打断，他还像个老妈子似的反复叮嘱Andy Bell长途旅行中要注意劳逸结合，连坐、卧的姿势都有讲究。

“你不知道吗？Andy最初来报我的课就是因为他腰不好，长年累月排练、演出累积的腰伤对他影响很大，他需要通过合理的锻炼加强核心肌群的力量，分担腰部的负担。在这儿我要求他每次训练完多做一会儿热水浴，在路上就难说了。”

Liam这才恍然大悟，中年男人对他讪讪一笑，像是对那些连累他推迟下班的夜晚道歉。早点说啊，害得他东想西想还梦见过奇奇怪怪的事情。

“我要过三个月才能回来。”

说得好像谁会想他一样。但Liam像所有青少年一样缺乏耐心，他把Andy Bell拽到楼角的吸烟区，来往的行人都避得远远的。

“你为什么不早点告诉我你腰不好？我…我也许可以帮上忙，加热水什么的。”

等待对方回答的那几秒，Liam感觉自己两条眉毛都快拧一块儿了。

“我怕被人笑话，你知道的，上了年纪做运动这里疼那里酸，只有泡进热水里才能放松下来。”眼前鬓角斑白的男人承认了身体的衰老和脆弱，所以Andy Bell并不是装腔作势、故意连累他的恶臭有钱人。

“所以你都听见了？”中年男人忽然露出一抹狡黠的笑容，“没关系，可以等我回来我们再继续这个话题。”


	3. Chapter 3

对需要担心房租和其它账单的人来说，生日算不上什么好消息。健身房经理提出让Liam提前到九点下班已经是莫大的善意了。

十八岁的生日多少还是会让人有点在意。

Liam本来想去酒吧找Bigun，还有Bonehead和Guigsy，他的“新伙伴”。可是想到这些比他年长的朋友经常为他埋单，要是让他们知道是自己的生日，恐怕又要欠下一堆酒债。喝酒一时痛快，看着他们被老婆追到街上讨酒钱的样子总不太好。

缺钱的日子可真难熬。

心里不痛快，想起那个最近消失的男人，Andy Bell不是去世界巡演了吗，打个电话，对方就得付国际漫游费。虽然不是付给他，Liam想想这个恶作剧就好像自己赚了。

摇滚明星居然接了他的电话。

“Liam，你还好吗？发生了什么事吗？”对方的语气听起来有点紧张，莫名其妙。Liam吊儿郎当地应了几句。“因为我想你没事的话不会打这个号码。”

这倒没说错，之前也是因为维修屋顶和花园才交换了号码，Liam从来不会闲来无事打电话给健身房的顾客。

“是不是有什么事你不方便开口？”隔着手机和不知几千里的距离，男人的声音一如既往的温柔，还有一点关切。Liam真的不习惯这种对话，他开始觉得这次恶作剧是个失败的主意。

“今天是我生日。”话从嘴边溜出来时完全没经过他的同意，他拍了一下自己的脑袋，暗自懊悔。Andy Bell知道了有什么用，又不会从世界另一头突然出现在他眼前。

“你现在在哪儿？”  
“我刚下班，Alan让我提前下班了，再说没有你这种麻烦的顾客，我晚班也没那么多事。你在哪儿？五星级酒店？有可卡因和大波妞的泳池派对？”

对方没有回答，只是叫他原地等十分钟。Liam最讨厌颐指气使的傻逼，但是电话那头看不见的人好像能听懂他的心思，Andy Bell说的十分钟就像说烤箱里的蛋糕还有十分钟烤好那么甜蜜而让人焦虑。

出租车猛地在他面前停下，刚想开口骂司机不长眼，没想到出来的竟然是那个长腿仿佛被困在车后座的男人。Andy Bell不是去外国巡演了吗？难道那是他准备先奸后杀而伪造的不在场证明？

“巡演是从英国本土开始的啊，今天在布莱顿。年纪大了，特别不想住酒店、用酒店里那些东西，而且床垫太软了，Tommy说对我的腰不好，我就坐火车回来住一晚，家里的床舒服多了。”

男人自顾自解释了半天，Liam没有打断，虽然絮絮叨叨的样子蠢死了。

“你也可以当作我为庆祝你的十八岁生日特意赶回来的。”  
“你的笑话很烂，而且一点都不好笑。”

他骂Andy Bell时，对方还提着大大的行李包，一脸无辜地看着他，稀少的卷发有点乱，也许是在火车上像老年人一边打瞌睡一边流口水弄乱的，Liam忍不住笑起来。

“走吧，我知道一家免费为客人送生日蛋糕的泰国菜。”

他不想被对方以为是惦念着生日蛋糕的小屁孩，再说都这么晚了，餐馆可能已经打烊了。Andy Bell看起来其实很疲倦，他觉得男人最需要的就是回家好好休息，所以拒绝了泰国菜的提议。

Liam不知道该怎么结束对话，这样两个人站在健身房楼下的路口太奇怪了。他转身想要朝家的方向走，又想到一个问题。

“你晚上在布莱顿演出怎么九点半就回到伦敦了？”

男人见他又转过身来，眼角的笑纹就像赢得了本周的六合彩。

“今天是个小型音乐节，我们的时间表在四点。你知道，不是压轴的领衔主演，就像我们94年去Glastonbury，也是在下午演出。但下午有下午的妙处，戴上粉色的墨镜，连阳光都是粉红色的。”

真不知道乐队的其它成员怎么忍受得了如此无聊的人，甚至Liam都不知道自己为什么会和他说那么多废话。这个说话做事都像只绵羊的男人，慢吞吞的，又啰嗦，软软的卷毛就算撞上去也不会疼；不像他，总是麻烦不断，吵架乃至动手都是常有的事。

“Liam……”

对方显然还没有放弃，为了防止Andy Bell提出更不靠谱的庆祝生日的计划，Liam主动说：“我回家的路上有家二手货店，十一点才关门，要是找得到，你就送我一副那样的粉色墨镜吧。拿来，行李我来提。谁跟你商量了？闭嘴，再废话我就自己回家。”

他有点担心对方的腰，不过还是不忘又骂了一句，“行李怎么那么沉？”

廉价的旧货店离他住的地方还有两个街区，Liam可没蠢到暴露个人地址。他交完房租还有余钱时会来这里淘旧款的茵宝，比那些时髦的瑜伽服、紧身裤好看一万倍，一来二往与店员颇为熟稔，时间晚了也没有催促他们。

他以为有钱人会瞧不起这种有点破旧杂乱的商店，直接问店员有没有粉色墨镜，想速战速决。结果转过身人就没了，店员指指右边的一个通道，原来那家伙被中古夹克吸引住了。

“你觉得这件怎么样？”

刚还风尘仆仆一脸倦容的男人，换上一件印有寇帝斯P40战斗机的飞行员夹克，图案有点磨痕，但发动机下颚的红色鲨鱼嘴涂装依然明艳，整个人都显得英气勃发。而且短款夹克穿在他身上，立刻显出一双大长腿，哪怕是配最普通的牛仔裤也极好看。

“哇喔，您穿上真是酷毙了！可以来我们酒吧客串DJ，周末最热闹的场子。”

店员为了卖衣服可真是什么都说得出来，Andy Bell可好，还去搭话，“真的吗？我当过DJ，Liam会去吗？他去我就去。”

最后Liam不得不半拖半拽把人拉走，他还得在这附近混，他不能让男人把他的脸都丢尽。店员追出来送9.99镑的收据时，他已经跑出半条街了。但是他又怕把摇滚明星甩在这个区不安全，不得不停下来等男人。

Andy Bell就这么站在街边给他戴上粉色墨镜并祝他生日快乐，这个夜晚已经够奇怪的了。帮他调整镜架时滑过鼻翼的指尖，比想像中还要温柔。Liam垂下眼，把路上醉鬼乱扔的啤酒罐踢得哐当作响，这样就不用看对方专注的眼睛。他得说点什么，又不想把气氛弄得更奇怪，索性就唱歌。

_Jai Guru Deva, Om_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_

“你知道Jai Guru Deva, Om是什么意思吗？”

Liam唱歌不是为了知道歌里面唱的都是什么，好听就行。很多歌都是他在广播里随意听到的，有些甚至不知道歌名，但他喜欢，听两三遍就能记住。

“I don't fucking care, as long as it's **Lennon**.”

难得对方没有坚持对他进行“音乐教育”，这次荒唐的偶遇在Andy Bell欲言又止的犹豫中结束了。分开前对方问他想要什么圣诞礼物，他根本没想过这么远的事，原来这一别是真的很久见不到了。

“我怎么知道？”他就这么糊弄过去了，也没有给对方留寄礼物的地址。

进入秋冬季健身房的工作反而比较忙，因为气温下降极大地限制了户外运动。十二月中，Liam早把之前的小插曲忘了。等到健身房前台开始布置圣诞装饰，他意外收到了一张明信片，图案很眼熟，土红色的建筑和翠绿色的花园倒是颇符合圣诞氛围。

至于写的内容，在他看清楚之前就被围在前台的一帮人抢走了，结果自然是整个健身房都知道了。消息越传越夸张，还没到晚上，一张普通的明信片就从“Liam Gallagher，清洁工兼健身设备管理员（这是他的新职位），收到了本店顾客——摇滚乐队Ride主唱兼主吉它Andy Bell寄来的‘充满浓情蜜意’的圣诞祝福，并以平克弗洛伊德的Wish You Were Here结尾”，变成了“Liam's got a secret sugar daddy.”

“这是什么花园？我以为明信片上会是莫诺湖，你知道，就是Wish You Were Here内封里跳的那个湖。”

“重点不是最后的落款吗？‘Andy. B x’，瞧瞧，多甜蜜！”

“我知道了，我之前在Youtube上好像看过，那个花园在南美洲的沙漠里，Ride去那儿做了一场特别的现场表演，地方叫ESO什么的。”

同事们讨论着新鲜热辣的八卦，而Liam只想提前下班。

如果告诉他们那是他跟Andy提过他最喜欢的花园，恐怕会有人为了钱把他们的“秘密恋情”卖给太阳报（没有道德审判，换做Liam也会这么做的，重点是能不能卖个好价钱）。

他躲在更衣室给罪魁祸首打电话，正准备兴师问罪，又有人进来换衣服，不得不压低嗓音，这样一来好像就没了气势。而电话那头，或是地球那头，假设对方真的去了智利，面对他的质问，传来的声音依然是软软的绵羊音。

“为什么寄到健身房？因为你没告诉我你家的地址，我当然只能寄到健身房啦。我还为你准备了一份圣诞礼物，如果你不想让健身房的人看到，麻烦请告诉我你的地址。”

这是Liam听过最温柔的威胁。


	4. Chapter 4

期待是一剂毒药。

瞎子都看得出来Liam不是提前几个月计划海外旅行或给全家人精心挑选礼物那种人，除了把省下的一小笔钱寄给母亲，圣诞节对他来说毫无意义。

现在糟了，他想把“Andy Bell会寄来什么圣诞礼物”的问题赶出大脑，却无济于事。

好在这种煎熬没有持续太久，收到明信片后的第五天，公寓门口出现了一个没比8寸披萨大多少的纸盒子，Liam松了一口气，这么小的礼物应该不贵吧。

他故意等到洗完澡要睡觉前才拆开来，好像太心急会被对方发现。自从生日那天巧遇男人，他总疑神疑鬼的，搞不好摇滚明星又会“从天而降”。

礼物是红色的沙漠酒店微缩模型，中间的白色穹顶可以拆卸，打开来是迷你版的“绿洲”花园，精巧细致，任谁都会喜欢。

里面还放着一封手写的信，密密麻麻的两页纸，Liam扫了一眼，看到什么鬼的脉冲星、天文学就没兴趣了。他把玩了一会模型，无聊打开Youtube搜Ride的演出视频，在ESO绿洲花园的现场赫然位列热门搜索结果的前几位。演出表有信里提到的脉冲星（他专门查了单词的意思），还有一首歌，因为不是乐队自己的曲子，Andy Bell表演之前难得开口说了两句。

“这首歌是一位自称宇航员的朋友对太空的致敬，我就借花献佛，送给在场每一位凝望太空的科学家，以及最早告诉我这座沙漠“绿洲”的朋友。呆会我将用效果踏板模仿原曲中旅行者1号飞行器略过海王星时录到的太空迷音。”

_If you walk the galaxies  
I will walk the galaxies with you  
If you want an universe  
I will be a universe for you_

谢天谢地绵羊音先生没翻唱Life On Mars，Liam能想像出那是多大的灾难。这首舒缓的歌则非常适合Andy Bell，层层递进的音效搭配略带忧伤的抒情诗，就像在无边无际的宇宙中听到一丝若有若无的呼唤，渺小却一下子唤醒沉寂的心弦。

手机倒在脸上时他早已入梦，梦里被水蒸汽蒙住了视线，有一个高大的身影若隐若现，偶尔能在水汽汇集留下的痕迹中看到一双蓝眼睛，伸出手却触不到。只听见男人絮絮的呢喃，宛如轻柔的云雾将他包围。他想从这黏糊糊的梦境中醒来，却被越缠越紧密。

他终于在一阵湿意中醒来，属于年轻男孩清晨时分的烦恼。被窝外面太冷了他甚至懒得起来换内裤，也没什么好做的，Liam重新捡起落在枕边的信纸，难得拿出耐心一行行看下去。

 

_亲爱的Liam，_

_我今天和乐队成员有幸受邀到欧洲南方天文台（ESO）酒店演出。_

_这个“南方”不是法国的阿尔勒，不是西班牙的伊比萨，也不是意大利的西西里，而是在智利北部的阿塔卡玛沙漠里。这几乎是世界上最干燥的沙漠，每年的降雨量不到加州死亡谷的百分之一，到处都是砂子、红色的火山熔岩，还有硝石和盐碱地。科学家说这里是地球上是最像火星的地方，如你所说，真的很像Bowie的Life On Mars。我下车在外面抽了支烟，就呆了三分钟，感觉人和烟一起着火了。要是你来了，可不能在太阳底下唱歌了，会被晒伤的。因为干燥少雨的晴空利于天文观测，天文学家在地势较高的帕瑞纳山建立了专门观测南半球星空的天文台。你知道天文台装的大型望远镜叫什么吗？官方名称就叫“很大的望远镜”（Very Large Telescope）。我不是开玩笑，我还跟他们说，这个名字很像你取的，言简意赅，世界上最复杂的东西也可以很简单。_

_天文台旁边这座酒店就是科学家们在“火星”的家。_

_据说我们的新单曲“脉冲星”在天文学家中很受欢迎，不过我可不敢在他们面前聊太多关于新歌的话题，天文物理学什么的，我写歌时可没研究如何从射电波束区分中子星和脉冲星。不过很巧的是，天文学家告诉我，世界上首位发现脉冲星的剑桥大学科学家和我同姓，了不起的Bell女士。我有打电话问家人我们是不是远房亲戚，答案是令人遗憾的——好吧，我想你会说这个笑话也很烂。_

_我们在中庭的花园表演，它就像你描绘的那么漂亮。建筑师为这座沙漠中的“绿洲”设计了许多使用循环水的增湿装置，这里甚至生长有大片的蕨类，绿意盎然让人忘了正身处生命的禁区。_

_演出结束了，我躺在一间面朝西边的酒店房间里。十一月已经进入南半球的夏天，天文学家正抓紧时间观测这个时节的天象，而我也透过窗户看见了银河，以及太平洋。你说的时候我都不敢相信，这里的天空有多透明，海与天之间的界限似乎消失了。_

_我睡不着，明明距离近得能看见海，脚下却依然是干枯荒寂的沙漠，触不到那一片蓝。就像我在上一个夏天见到的你。_

_P.S. 你没说错，ESO并不对外开放，但是我问了一下，管理方说如果下次我想带朋友来，他们将十分欢迎。你觉得这个主意怎么样？_

_Andy. B_

 

Liam以为明信片上的“Wish you were here”只是为了让他难堪的玩笑话，当他看完信，却从床上跳起来找手机，信里说的是十一月，现在已经十二月了。他迫切地需要知道Andy Bell现在在哪里，是午夜还是正午，不管他们之间隔着多远的陆地和海洋，他想见他，骂他是个只会写信的傻帽。

乐队官网的演出计划页面一点点加载出尚未开演的场次，下一场……在三天后的伦敦，圣诞节前他们将回到本土连演两场，为整个巡演画上句点。

他在床上辗转反侧，想像Andy Bell在世界的另一端睡不着给他写信的样子。等到天亮便拨通了Bigun的电话，问对方这段时间洗车店里缺不缺人。一开口他的意图就被发现了，Bigun笑着问他是不是又欠了酒钱，原来临近圣诞新年到处人手短缺，天又冷，他那家传统的人工洗车店很难招到愿意干活的人，还说能付给Liam比6镑高一点的时薪。他说只能干到下午三点，要赶健身房的晚班。

“你真那么缺钱？要不我先拿点给你周转一下。”

Liam咬咬牙，请对方用信用卡帮他先订了一张唱片和演唱会的门票。幸好时间还够他攒点钱。

打两份工的日子让Liam累到虚脱，还好没遇到Andy Bell，不然他可能没立场再嘲笑对方的力量训练“像老头儿一样”，把一堆44磅的壶铃搬回原位可不是闹着玩的。为什么这讨厌的玩意也叫Bell？他皱着眉像要把壶铃盯出个洞。

周六晚上Liam早早地乘地铁去市中心，他有点不自在，虽然提前跟健身房经理请了假，可能是攥在手里那张封面画着宇航员的唱片，因为包里放不下。他不是那些打扮时髦约朋友周末去livehouse蹦迪的年轻人，短粗的手指更多是操作各种冷冰冰的工具，而不是娇贵的黑胶唱片。

进场时他不想挤到前排，但又想自己辛辛苦苦赚了钱买了票，凭什么要躲在后面远远地看。他就要光明正大地站在Andy Bell面前，管它呢，最好能吓对方一跳。

男人抱着吉它走上台，就站在离他不到五米远的地方，一双长腿从台下的角度看简直无处安放。Liam不确定一直低头摆弄踏板的对方有没有看到他，他当然不会主动挥手，那太傻逼了。

他还没有准备好，然后一切都变了。

实际上没有任何东西能帮他做好准备，Youtube那些摇摇晃晃的演出视频不能，19.9镑的唱片不能，男人半夜想他时写的信不能，没有谁能完整地描述舞台上的Andy Bell。

从第一首歌的前奏开始，Liam似乎陷入一场磅礴的雨幕，不管用雨伞、雨衣都没用，他一来就被无处不在的音墙从四面八方包围，像被困在瀑布中央，不仅是听觉，所有的感官都被侵占。Andy Bell操纵的仿佛不是琴弦和效果踏板，而是他颅内最接近高潮体验的区域。相比之下两个主唱的声线似乎缺乏一些侵略性，但他们就像瀑布边缘溅起的水汽，浸润到每一个细小的空隙，躲不开、逃不掉。

周围的女孩们冲台上尖叫，她们看起来可以当Andy Bell的女儿，这种错位感让Liam忽然有点在意自己的年龄。摇滚明星却不为所动，就像进入了另一个宇宙，依然低头拨弄着吉它，指尖舞动，翻手为云，覆手为雨。一点也不像这半年来Liam认识那个笨拙、啰嗦、微秃的中年男人。他想起Andy腰伤发作时的哼哼声，想起Andy为打扰他而道歉时的微笑，想起Andy被他拒绝派对邀请后失望的表情——换谁都会以为是个普通人，而不是此刻台上快要把他脑袋都操穿的摇滚明星。Liam能察觉到站在周围的歌迷都完全沉浸其中，全身心地膜拜。他不想承认，他也被彻底地迷住了。

演出间歇也是乐队的其它成员与观众交流暖场，Andy一句话都没说。只是在转身拿水喝时，视线扫过Liam站的方向，短暂的四目相接没有吓到对方，反倒让他浑身一颤，男人往日和善的眉目间像燃了一团火。

安可结束前排的观众仍忘情地呼喊着乐队成员的名字，一窝蜂地抢Andy扔下来的吉它拨片，仿佛那是圣十字架的一部分，Liam有点无法理解。这时他听到后面传来有些熟悉的声音：“Andy，great job!”

他早该想到，老好人Andy Bell回伦敦演出肯定会送票给他的私人教练。Tommy也立刻认出了他，还挤过人群来打招呼。显然对方误以为Liam也收到了赠票，还一脸“我就知道你俩搞上了”的表情。他辩解了半天，反倒越描越黑。

即使局面有点尴尬，Liam还是决定留下来等乐队成员要签名，他没有唱机也没有音响，就指望着手里这张唱片加上四人的签名能在eBay卖个好价钱。他听很多排队等候的歌迷说，因为是最后一场巡演，乐队成员都会很耐心地给大家签名。

轮到Liam时，刚才在台上一直跟歌迷互动的光头主唱同样用温柔的声音问他的名字，好在唱片封面写上送给谁，他连忙说不用，只要签名就行。对方看起来和蔼可亲，奇怪的是Liam却没有不一样的感觉。他礼貌地说了谢谢，随即走到四位乐队成员中排在最后的Andy Bell面前。

Liam都想好了，假装普通歌迷要个签名就走。可前面还有几个歌迷不肯走，大概想尽可能多和偶像说几句话。Andy Bell站在一排桌子后面，点头应和着歌迷，眼神早就飘到了他这边。Liam进退不得，他今晚犯了好几个错，之前没准备好看Ride的表演，现在更没有准备看完之后重新面对Andy。

“请你在旁边等一等。”

礼貌而中性的回答，听不出任何异样。Liam侧过身走出排队签名的队伍，他有点儿犹豫，虽说卖明星签名不是什么可耻的事。他和在场忠诚而狂热的歌迷同样享受了表演，但他也的确需要一点额外的钱。

半个小时后他在停车场等到了摇滚明星。Andy身上有烟和酒的味道，这和往常不同，空气中除了彼此呼出的寒气，还有一股陌生的暖流在涌动。Liam望着男人掐灭烟头，下意识地咬了一下自己的嘴唇。

“我不知道你也喜欢听我们的歌，我的意思是……如果我知道，可以提前送票给你。我想过寄票给你，又怕那样会让你觉得我是个自恋狂，我…我是不是搞砸了？谢谢，谢谢你来看演出，Liam，真的。噢，我忘了问，这几月来你过得好吗？”

这个男人为什么还在小心翼翼，Liam急躁得想揍他一拳。

他凑上前，微微踮起脚，飞快地在Andy喃喃自语的唇间吻了一下。金汤力和万宝路，还有胡茬轻微的刺痛感，美妙极了。

“没什么，我只是想在eBay上卖个高价。”

他挥了挥手里的唱片，假装不在意，转身就潇洒地跑了，留下那个反应慢半拍的中年男人。


	5. Chapter 5

和Andy的消息框里上一条是对方发来的：“试试Discogs，那儿有更多懂行的二手唱片买家。”看上去像是靠谱的专业建议。

于是Liam注册了Discogs的账号，把有Ride全员签名的Tomorrow's Shore挂了上去，包括Andy在停车场签的，字母 **y** 还因为他的吻而画歪了，这应该算绝版（但他没把最后这条写进商品描述）。他准备等卖出去之后再给摇滚明星回消息。

可是一连几天都没人问询，圣诞假期马上就要结束了，Liam本来就没什么耐心，心急火燎地降了10镑，eBay终于传来第一个竞拍的提示。最后的成交价不及预期也没法子，整个房间都快被他翻了个底朝天，又找到皱巴巴的几张零钱。看来他得使出下垂眼式微笑的绝招才能买回那件飞行员夹克，二手店的姑娘没有不喜欢他的。

Liam出门前愤愤不平地回复摇滚明星：“Discogs是狗屎！你们是过气乐队！P.S. 我下午两点到。”第二句有点过分，想撤回，消息框里对方已经在打字了。

_“但愿你指的是二手唱片的价格 :(”_

别想用装可怜的表情符号混过去，Liam兜里真的一个子儿都不剩了。步行去Andy家的路上，他路过了健身房，现在只能盼着假期结束赶紧恢复营业。

零星的雪花落在他脸上，鼻头都冻红了，手里是彩色纸袋包起来的礼物，一切都很映衬节日的气氛，对Liam而言却很陌生。他忽然想到万一对方家里有很多人怎么办？还差一个街口，就远远地看到熟悉的花园门口有人走出来，两个高个子，一个是Andy，另一个比较年轻，还有一个没那么高的女孩，他们相互拥抱亲吻的场景看起来那么亲密，舍不得离开的脚步，也锁住了Liam的脚步。

要是寄个快递就好了，如果他还有钱的话。Liam躲在街角暗自懊恼，脚下的积雪被他来来回回踩了个结实。

Andy把人送进车子时，已经两点半多了。他瞄到男人在家门口左右张望，一时拿不定主意还要不要过去送礼物。这时手机又收到一条消息。

_“我希望你迟到了。如果没有，我准备了茶和点心，还有Netflix。”_

Liam想过等对方开门把回礼塞过去就走人，可外面实在太冷了，他发誓就呆一小会，最好把Bell家所有的点心特别是姜饼都吃光。

“你确定不进来坐坐吗？”他扬起脖子朝门后看了看，“抱歉，刚才是我女儿和儿子，他们过来呆了三天，今天要去赶回斯德哥尔摩的航班，我前妻是瑞典人。”

Liam撇撇嘴，没有说话。Andy试图接过他手里的礼物好让他脱掉外套，他也不肯放手。冻僵的手指碰到男人温暖的大手，两个人都没有动。

“对不起。如你所见，”Andy靠着门侧过身，可以看到整个屋子里都没有其它人，“我现在是孤苦伶仃一个人，你就可怜可怜我这个半老头子吧。”

他忍不住笑了，低头把礼物放到男人手里，“他也很高。”

“你说我儿子？那当然，就像他老爹。”摇滚明星难得露出得意的神情，“你没有真的生气，对吧。”

Liam给了对方一肘，然后就跑开了，一屁股霸占正对电视机的沙发位，翘起脚等着喝茶吃点心。

“谁他妈告诉你我需要看Sex Education了？”很快他们就因为电视节目的选择吵起来，Liam跳到沙发上破口大骂，“After Life？我为什么要看死了老婆的老头怨天怨地？”要不是男人已经穿上了自己买的飞行员夹克，Liam白眼一翻，都懒得再看他（顶多偷看几眼）。

“抱歉，我不懂现在的年轻男孩都看什么。那个，Jeremy Clarkson从Top Gear跳槽后弄的那个汽车节目叫什么？The Grand Tour对不对？诶，怎么Netflix没有？哎呀，是在Amazon Prime上。我的Amazon密码是多少，你等等啊，我去找一下，密码……密码记哪儿了？”

男人念叨的一堆名字对他而言毫无意义，反正手忙脚乱过了十分钟后，他们总算坐下来开始看电视了。是三个老男人在讲两辆看起来没什么区别的红色跑车，Andy好像看得津津有味，不时重复着电视上提起的名字，Rod Stewart是谁？Liam忍着冻在洗车店干活时谁他妈关心哪个名人有几辆兰博基尼。

这本来就不是什么约会，他怪自己又东想西想。

Liam无聊透了，歪过脑袋打量Andy Bell身上那件其丑无比的高领毛衣，他不热吗？又是毛衣又是夹克。进屋之后Liam就觉得太暖和了，窝在柔软舒适的沙发里呆了半天，他热得想脱衣服。

桌上的茶点都是他一个人在吃，Andy倒也没拿他当外人，自顾自拿来洗衣篮，一边看电视一边收拾烘干好的衣服，长长的手指在布料间穿梭游移，每件都仔仔细细地拉平、叠好。不知为什么，男人叠衣服比电视好看多了，仅次于弹吉它的好看。视线顺着往下瞟，宽松的家居服散发出柔顺剂的香味，如果那双手从裤腰伸进去，或者让Liam来，他可以跪在地毯上，伏在男人两腿之间……曾经觉得恶心的画面，此刻却让Liam不得不假装陷入沙发里，手指也不自觉地往衣袖里缩，以掩饰自己牛仔裤发紧的部位。Bonehead是不是说过男人对他“有想法”？

“看什么？你不洗衣服收衣服啊？”男人把视线转到他身上，嘴角微扬的样子满是柔情，“你呀，手指弄脏了不要往袖子上抹，给你纸巾”。Liam被盯得有点脸红，一下子坐直了，吃点心掉的碎屑弄得沙发、地毯上到处都是。

“多管闲事！你别动，我会弄干净的。”说着起身往洗手间跑，“我去找抹布。”

主人显然对他在人家家里跑来跑去很无奈，他砰地关上洗手间的门，心跳都快蹦到嗓子眼了，还能听见对方带感叹的轻笑。

Andy Bell到底跟他有多大仇？Liam盯着下身支起的帐篷，咬牙切齿又无可奈何。他得做点什么，上帝啊，他想起上次见面时蜻蜓点水般的吻，还没跑掉，就被摇滚明星拉回来，翻身按在车门上亲个没完没了。后背有了支撑，他可以更好地仰着头，任凭对方索取他的一切，包括急迫的喘息里藏不住的小秘密。那只拨弄琴弦的手，就像罪恶之源，借着外套的遮挡，从他松垮垮的裤子里伸进去，才被轻轻地碰到他就忍不住了，羞耻的叫声被男人尽数吞噬。他不确定是不是咬了对方的舌头，然后就被完整地握住，Liam舒服得快哭了。他扭着腰想要更多甜美的摩擦，却被Andy高大的身躯牢牢压在车门上，一边接吻一边做这种事实在太过分了。他还没有从刚才演出男人带来的颅内高潮缓过来，又要射在男人手里了……

_“想不想要我操你？”_

剧烈的快感冲昏了Liam余存的脑细胞，他最后好像忘了捂着嘴。门外传来Andy关切的声音：“Liam，你还在里面吗？别担心，我已经用吸尘器把沙发清理干净了。”

他能怎么办？再躲下去男人肯定愈发生疑，他按下马桶冲水，看了一眼梳妆镜里两颊绯红的小傻逼，不得不硬着头皮走出洗手间。

Liam推开问他还好吗的高个子，急匆匆说有事要先走了。

_“谢谢你送的礼物，我很喜欢，但愿我没有待客不周。P.S. 以后手纸不要往马桶里冲，好吗？”_

完蛋，肯定被发现了。Liam不敢在看手机屏幕上的消息，倒在自己的旧沙发上哀嚎。

还好很快就回去上班了，他知道Andy也来了，因为Tommy嚷嚷着要给他重新制定训练计划。不过管理健身设备的新工作让Liam比以前更忙，相应的也没什么闲工夫理会健身房来来往往的顾客。

晚班快结束时他到男士储物柜区检查有没有遗漏物品，突然背后有个阴影罩过来，以为是哪个同事恶作剧，转过身，正要开口的却是Andy。他手里拿着一张唱片大小的东西，“我看你一直很忙，不过现在快要关门了，想把这个拿给你。”

男人解释说那是他前一天参加披头士白色专辑五十周年活动时的纪念品，还说“听到你的手机铃声是Happiness Is A Warm Gun”，自己早就有这张专辑了，所以就把这份新的纪念版送给他。

毫不意外，Andy Bell每次都有一大堆道理要解释。可是Liam没法再维持这种你来我往的游戏，他不可能再去哪儿打工挣多余的钱回礼给对方。

“我没有唱机，要唱片干嘛？”他推开那双满怀期待的手，借口工作还没结束，不再理会傻愣在原地的高个子。

夜里他怎么都忘不了男人圆溜溜的眼睛里写满期待，以及在被他拒绝后立刻黯淡下去的样子。上次是模型，这次是唱片，下次又是什么？Liam觉得不能再这样下去了。

“Do you want to be my sugar daddy?”

健身房外极少人问津的吸烟区是Liam的秘密基地，他不管这问题有多不合时宜，是否把当换好衣服准备健身的摇滚明星杀得措手不及。

“健身房里他们都这么说，我不知道那是什么鬼，sugar daddy到底是什么意思？”

Andy似乎艰难地咽了一口气，只听他用试探的语气说：“大约就是……我给你买很多你喜欢的礼物。”

“那我要做什么呢？”他在等预想中超过底线的答案，然后就可以彻底拒绝对方了。他没蠢到不知道卖屁股是怎么回事。

“嗯……我想，你应该，不，你会收下那些礼物，不拒绝它们。”

Liam有没有听错？只要收下礼物就行了？别的什么都不用做？男人好像见到一丝曙光，如释重负般笑着点点头。

他可以确定，Andy Bell真的是个傻子。

Liam从十岁看到那个该死的男人打他老妈就不再信上帝了，他才不在乎有人不计回报送这送那会让他落下什么不好的名声，他很缺钱，想买很多好看的衣服和鞋子，而且他其实非常想要拥有披头士的唱片。如果不用被强迫做别的事，为什么不呢？

“Do I have to call you _Daddy_?”

他不得不承认当着男人的面前说这个词有种异样的羞耻感，Andy摇摇头，“不用，那会让我觉得自己更老了。”

“好吧，成交。我先回去工作了。”  
“什么？就这样？”

他隔着窗户看见Andy留在原处连抽了两根烟才回到室内，对方是摇滚明星，这点小事算不了什么。除了Tommy闻到烟味差点抓狂，Liam笑得直不起腰。

第二天上午，Liam刚起来还没换衣服，公寓楼下的电铃就响了，他极不情愿地拖着脚步凑到窗边看是谁那么早来烦他。没想到大门已经开了，有几个纸箱子堆在门口。很快他就听到Bonehead的声音，他们是邻居，他早就习惯了对方跟老婆吵架时的大嗓门。锁了和没锁差不多的门也被踹开，他正要骂人，Bonehead倒有理了，“没看我给我抱着这么多宝贝啊，哪有手敲门？”

那颗光头闪一边去摆放纸箱，Liam才看到Bonehead后面跟着的人，Andy也抱着一个大纸箱。

“记得你昨天的话吗？你不能说‘不’。”男人脸上带着刚喝了一杯上好的大吉岭的神清气爽，仿佛他手上拿着摩西的戒律。

拆开那些箱子，Liam开始后悔了，就算他都没见过，那些东西看起来就不便宜。他昨天想的是，收下一张唱片也不是什么了不起的事，而现在他眼前摆了一大堆黑盒子，从唱机、唱放、音响到唱片架，应有尽有。

“你不要？这可是Thorens TD 350喂！你不要我要，给我给我，搬隔壁去。”

他不知道Bonehead念叨的是什么东西，热心的邻居家确实有台旧唱机，没事也会摆弄摆弄吉它，看起来没那么高级就对了。

“我要不要关你屁事，你老婆叫你呢，快点走！”他撵走了嘟囔着晚上下班要过来试音效的邻居，Liam狭小的公寓里就剩下两个人，和拆散了一地的零件。

“我不知道你喜欢现代的还是复古款，选黑色最保险，不太会过时。”一大早闯进他家的男人说得好像还挺为难，简直讨打。

“我真的不能要，它们看起来太贵了。”  
“可是你要放的是披头士诶，你不想听听完美还原Abbey Road录音室的音效吗？”

Liam还能说什么？

大街上传来几声刺耳的警笛，Liam赶忙探出头去，这个区域不像Crouch End那么安全。原来是Andy停在楼下的路虎被警察贴了违停罚单。

“如果你实在想给我什么回报的话，就帮我交罚单吧。”男人还在兴致勃勃地摆弄那些电线，似乎一点都不在意吃罚单。

“你明明可以停去下条街的停车场。”  
“停过去那么多东西我搬不动啊，你要体谅一下上了年纪的人。”

向来都是Liam让对方无话可说，这下反了，反了。

好好的早晨就这样被“毁了”，他像桌上缺水的玫瑰花一样蔫得靠在桌边，碰掉了昨天买酒剩下的几个硬币，骨碌骨碌滚到男人那边。

“Liam.”

想不出该怎么处置这些贵重的礼物，他连回答“什么”的力气都没有。直到男人走过来，一把将他整个人像抓猫咪一样抱起来，放在堆高的纸箱子上坐正。

Andy隔得太近了，他的呼吸就撒在他耳边，挠得Liam痒痒的。他要吻他了吗？像他最近自己弄的时候想像中那样，激烈到他光想就会变硬的吻。

“You smell so _good_.”

他疑惑不解地抬头望着男人，全然不觉自己微张的嘴唇写满了诱惑。


	6. Chapter 6

下晚班后，Liam打开家门，看着屋子里多出来的昂贵家当，既陌生又新鲜。他学着白天Andy的样子取出唱片，想起男人的一丝不苟就忍不住偷笑。Andy可以单手拿起一张十二寸的黑胶，纤长的中指扣住中间的小洞，拇指搭在唱片边缘，认真地跟他解释“避免在胶面留下任何污迹”。Liam嫌他啰嗦，话还是听进去了，只是现在自己操作就没Andy那般顺手，得两只手才顾得过来。最后把唱臂转到合适的位置，轻轻地放下唱针，音乐就像变魔术一样响起来。

听到这边的声音，Bonehead趁老婆孩子睡了摸过来，还有楼上McGuigan家的兄妹，带了几张史密斯的旧唱片。Liam有模有样地催促他们先把唱片清洗干净才能放到他的新唱机上，其实他根本不知道Andy说的“洗唱片”是怎么回事，难不成放到水龙头下面洗？邻居敲了一下他的脑袋，他也乐得坐在一边看他们忙活，翻出手机查看Andy发来的消息。

_“抱歉，上午太冒失了，我不是有意要惊扰你的邻居。如果真的给你带来麻烦，请一定告诉我。”_

惊扰Bonehead？那家伙现在有新玩具摆弄可开心了。不过Liam开始喜欢年长的男人这种谨小慎微，Andy从不把任何事当作理所当然，包括自己的反应。

“如果这是你后悔买了这么贵的东西、想要讨回去的说辞，那已经太迟了。”

然后他收到了两颗红色的爱心，还被Guigsy的妹妹Mary看到，女孩捂着嘴咯咯娇笑，气得Liam要把客人都赶走。他本来以为在手机里把男人的名字存成 **铃铛** 的表情符号就不会被人认出来，真糟糕。

新年过后Andy报了一个高温瑜伽的课程，他没有多问，只是每周两次课都在下午，他们的碰面的机会变少了。有时Liam会早一点去健身房接班，提前整理下午顾客用过的器械，然后趁训练师背过去，隔着高温瑜伽房的玻璃门摆出乱七八糟的姿势故意捣乱。Andy看到了，就冲他扮鬼脸。Liam真的不明白这种“运动”有什么用，每次看到四肢不协调的傻大个把身体的不同部位拧成麻花，还搞得满头大汗，他都觉得蠢死了，更别提课上有些只顾着自拍新款瑜伽内衣的女顾客。

“你干嘛跟一群女人练什么瑜伽？”

他进去收平衡球时，Andy还在慢吞吞地整理瑜伽垫和毛巾。

“Liam，瑜伽是属于所有人的，我很确信披头士都练过瑜伽，就在录白色专辑之前。”

兴许是见他没有回话，男人的语气软了下来，“巡演结束我的身体状况很不好，Tommy建议我暂停高强度的无氧运动，换一些比较缓和的项目。”

Liam一听就急了，不顾周围都是透明的玻璃墙，抓住Andy的手，“你身体不好？哪里不好了？我怎么不知道？”

“没什么，就是颈椎和腰椎的毛病，最近已经缓解多了。我最近答应老朋友去做电台主持，经常一坐就是几个小时，医生叫我有时间要多活动活动。”

Andy净说些好听的安抚他。Liam抬头望着这个高大的男人，前额稀疏的卷发都被汗黏住了，连两颊银色的胡茬里都有一层薄汗，这样的身体自然不如年轻人那么灵活，就连他穿的宽松的T恤和运动裤都显得古怪。自从见过背着吉它主宰整个舞台的Andy，他越发难以接受这个男人日渐衰老的事实。

“好吧，”Liam撇撇嘴，“但是如果你穿了那种紧身瑜伽裤，以后就别再跟我说话了！”

晚上他查到了Andy主持节目的电台和时间，赶上直播那天，偷偷把健身房公共区域的背景音乐关掉，调到广播频道。被经理发现他就说是摇滚明星逼他听的，好在DJ Bell选的歌都不赖，平时听多了电音的顾客，也不排斥偶尔换换口味。

播放音乐的间隙，Andy也会和邀请的嘉宾聊天，Liam不认识那些人，只是凭声音想象他们的样子。有个男嘉宾节目一开始就拉家常，看来是老熟人，对方夸Andy身材保持得不错，男人就说自己是从家走到演播室的，尽可能多运动一下。Liam听得想笑，走走路算什么运动。

下个星期Andy做直播那天，刚好有个同事白天有事，和Liam交换了晚班。他有点不习惯下午就下班了，在外面溜达挺冷的，回家也没到去酒吧喝酒的时间。于是他在路上拐了个弯，一路往北朝电台演播室所在的高门跑去。

他跑得太快了，即使是凛冽的寒风也阻止不了Liam的脚步。他身上没有多余的东西，他不需要——无论是那些宣称环保实际上主要是摆拍发Instagram的彩色水杯，还是吹嘘可以增强股四头肌血液循环以提高跑步成绩的压缩裤，他无法理解那些昂贵且奇怪的东西。对Liam来说只要迈开腿就可以跑，跑步是最自由的，他可以横穿马路，他可以跳上台阶，他可以穿过草地（以及有钱人的花园，他们想抓他也追不上），想去哪儿就跑去哪儿，哪怕穿着裤衩也可以跑。

电台就在街面上的一间小小的玻璃门屋子里，Liam跑过头了，又匆匆忙忙跑回来。离奇的举动显然引起了里面的人注意，Andy摘下耳机，朝他挥手。但节目还在直播中，DJ不能擅自离岗，Liam也不介意。他先是张牙舞爪地瞎比划，又从隔壁的咖啡店借来纸和笔，写了几行字，啪得贴在玻璃门上。

_“Come play football /w me after the show.”_

透过玻璃门，他看见电台另一个工作人员的惊讶、Andy的莞尔，还有很久没见到自己开心大笑的样子。

等Andy带着保温杯从出租车上下来，已经四点多了，移民社区一角的五人制足球场围着许多年轻人。Liam和Guigsy在一队，他跑到场边想拉摇滚明星加入，男人连忙摆摆手，看对方又是羊绒围巾又是长款大衣捂得严严实实的样子，只得作罢。

这个街区的男孩不论肤色都喜欢踢球，和Liam小时候长大的地方一样，他喜欢这儿，哪怕有时要对付不同族裔的小群体。Andy考究的着装站在人群中显得有点突兀，但Liam并不在意，反而在场上冲得更快、更凶，比赛以Liam一记漂亮的带球过人直接射门得分而告终。他得意极了，脚下完全停不住，在灰突突的场地上来了个干脆利落的前空翻，几大步冲到Andy面前，抱着男人庆祝进球。

薄外套上的土和汗弄脏了Andy的大衣，环在他腰上的大手却久久没有松开。

“天啊，你不冷吗？”  
“你成天呆在屋子里才冷，叫你来踢球就不冷了。”

男人笑着说下次，他明白这是礼貌的推辞，也不再多说。天色晚了，附近只有油腻的烤肉店和薯条店，Liam看看自己踢完球又灰又脏的这一身衣服，实在想像不出要带Andy上哪儿吃饭。

“我没钱请你去高级餐厅吃饭。”他只好实话实说。

最后他们去了一家Liam可以赊账的爱尔兰酒馆，汉堡和啤酒再不健康，总比Soho卖的什么牛油果奶昔好吃多了。

Andy掏出几个硬币，去点唱机前鼓捣了半天。重新回到座位上时，傻里吧唧对着Liam哼唱唱机里的歌，好像恨不得立刻变出一把吉它。

_Fly on my wind_  
_Rebel and a liberator_  
_Fly away on my zephyr_  
_We're gonna live forever_

“ **Zephyr** ？”  
“就是西风的意思。”  
“叫west wind不就得了，我看是写歌的人找不到押韵的词硬凑出来的，傻逼。”

Liam一脸鄙夷，他讨厌这些奇奇怪怪的单词。

“就像形容一个人跑步的样子，快还不够，说跑得像一阵西风，便有了春风拂面的画面感，轻盈欢快、充满生命力。”

Liam就算高中没毕业，也听得出这是在夸他。他有点脸红，赶快转移话题。

“之前你说颈椎和腰椎不好到底是怎么回事？”

男人顿了顿，“有天早晨醒来，手指有点僵，过了几分钟才从麻木中缓过来，腰也是。检查后医生说是脊椎的问题，没有特别的治疗方法，要从改变生活方式做起。别的倒没什么，也不影响正常生活，我就是害怕有一天不能再弹吉它了。”

怎么会？Liam差点从椅子上蹦起来，这个愚蠢的男人胡说八道什么！他握住Andy的手，宽大的手掌，修长的手指，他知道自己不是医生，但这么紧贴着另一个人的掌心，连弯弯曲曲的掌纹都连在一起了，仿佛能把自己的念想传过去。

Andy Bell是他见过最棒的吉它手，他不允许发生那种事。


	7. Chapter 7

“今天你会看我的电台节目直播吗？”

Andy在短信里说的是电台官网同步进行的视频直播，有一个固定的镜头对准嘉宾席，作为主持的过气摇滚明星则背对镜头，通常只有发量不容乐观的后脑勺出镜。对此Liam没少揶揄对方。

“我为什么要看一个中年男人快秃的脑袋？”

很快摇滚明星就回复了一张年轻时有着漂亮金色卷发的舞台照。

“Googling yourself is gross.”这次Liam毫不客气地附带了电台另一位与Andy同龄的明星主持Bernard Butler的工作照，后者将所有头发揽到头戴式耳机后面，发际线依然坚挺。

结果Liam还是看了视频直播，反正下午两点还没到他的上班时间，闲着也是闲着。他准备就看一小会儿，屏幕上的男人似乎还在调试DJ设备，十指在密布按钮的控制面板上如弹钢琴般飞舞，就算看不到脸，也挺有趣的。

当直播的第一首歌切进来，“做贼心虚”戴着帽子的男人突然转过身，先是朝镜头挥手致意，然后干脆两只手都用上，对着镜头抛了一连串飞吻。他到底知不知道自己笑得满脸褶子啊？Liam认定这个大傻子没救了，还给对方发了几个扶额的表情符号。

他亲眼看着Andy在直播里打开手机查看消息，哪怕只看得到一小半侧脸，男人嘴角的弧度也不会骗人。

“耶！你看了直播！”

Liam跑步上班时笑得像个傻逼，一定是因为伦敦终于有点春天的气息了。

他有一个更好的计划，才不像直播送飞吻那么幼稚。也多亏了Andy送给他的整套唱机和音响，过去一周Bonehead在他的“威逼利诱”下，帮了一个大忙。

_“Fancy jamming with us? Me and me neighbor got this thing.”_

发出邀请前他犹豫要不要多解释一下，对方毕竟是成名快三十年的吉它手，凭什么跟他们这帮门外汉浪费时间。很快又否定了自己的想法，爱来不来，他Liam Gallagher生平第一次写歌，不听是Andy Bell的损失。

男人很快就答应了，还商定好时间和地点，完全没有嫌弃Bigun家洗车店的车库。

说是他写歌，其实是Bonehead写的。Liam不会弹吉它，只会哼一些零散的旋律，歌词也是东一句西一句凑的，所以得靠Bonehead把他哼的东西“写出来”。他们已经抽空排练了几次，总觉得缺点什么，怪Guigsy刚学的贝斯不太好，怪Bonehead写不出副歌也不对。干脆豁出去，把摇滚明星叫来，听听他唱主歌，说不定能变出新花样来。

包括话筒在内的设备都是Bonehead借来的，Liam咬着指甲看邻居和新来的鼓手Tony忙里忙外把乐器从小货车里搬下来。他担心被Andy看出紧张，昨晚偷偷在浴室里对着镜子“练习”。想想就几句简单的歌词，他天不怕地不怕，Andy Bell还能吃了他不成？

这是他第一次站在话筒前唱歌，Liam忽然不知道双手该怎么放。他调了一下话筒的高度，干脆背着手，对“台下”唯一的观众说：“下首歌是来自The Rain的Take Me。”

 _Take me when I'm young and true_  
_Was it me or was it you?_  
_Take me if you think I'm sweet_  
_Though my life feels incomplete_

也许是不习惯话筒，又或者有点感冒，Liam的鼻音比平时重。第二段他刻意唱得更用力，听起来还是像在撒娇。自己很不满意，然而看到男人关注的眼神，还是假装出自信满满的样子，抬头挺胸唱完了。

“歌词也是你写的？”

以为对方要批评他们没有副歌，Andy却笑眯眯地盯着他，害得Liam以为母亲给他织的白毛衣是不是沾了什么脏东西——无非是洗得有点旧了，现在松垮垮地挂在他身上。

“我觉得很好啊，不是所有曲子都要有主歌加副歌。”

Andy问起他上次修葺花园时唱的歌，他照实说是他二哥以前写的，他没有曲谱，也不懂编曲，只会唱。

“那你再唱一遍，我试着把吉它和弦加进去。”摇滚明星示意其它人一起来，那首叫做Live Forever的歌在几次尝试后，慢慢成型了。

“以前就没人夸过你唱歌好听吗？”

Liam耸耸肩，他二哥以前跟乐队混过，但从来都不屑带他玩，更没跟他说过什么好话。

Andy一手扶着吉它，一手揉了揉他的头发，让Bonehead他们都看傻眼了。摇滚明星凑近了问：“你朋友在看什么？”Liam垂着眼没有回答，他不能让男人知道平时他最宝贝自己的头发，每天出门前要好好打理顺滑，谁都不许碰。

“你们的歌都不错，有兴趣去录音室玩玩吗？我朋友在牛津有一间，平时也空着。”

几个普通年轻人面面相觑，还是年纪最大的Bonehead先反应过来，连连点头说好。

“告诉我Take Me是我想的那个意思。”下晚班才收到摇滚明星迟到的消息，Liam难掩得意。拜托！他已经唱得那么直白了，老婆孩子一箩筐的Bonehead可能写出那种歌词吗？中年男人才反应过来。

“You think about _it_ all day?”  
“Don't be a tease.”

Liam决定再向前迈一步，就像看Ride演唱会那晚的停车场。

"Are you **hard**?"

这次Andy的回复楼上的Mary妹妹肯定看不懂，三个茄子的表情符号被Liam带进被窝。这不再是偷偷摸摸的欢愉，男人清楚他现在在做什么，他也能想像对方想他想到硬的模样。

他们在休息日坐着Bonehead的车去了牛津，Andy介绍了录音室的主人，也是他的乐队伙伴Mark。四个人掏出好不容易凑的三百镑，心里也没底这点钱够不够，Mark笑着直摇头，说Andy的朋友就是他的朋友，欢迎他们来玩。

“你叫Liam对吧？总感觉我们在哪儿见过。”  
“他去看了我们上次巡演的终场，还排队等签名。”

他还没接话，男人就替他回答了。“怪不得，这么漂亮的男孩真是让人过目不忘。”换了别人当着他的面说什么漂亮不漂亮，Liam早就挥拳头了；可眼前这个光头中年男人，夸起人来丝毫不扭捏，似乎用漂亮形容男性是很正常的事，并无他在街头听到那些恶意满满的弦外之音。

Liam知道自己长得好看。也许，这和他是男孩或女孩没关系。

虽说是第一次进录音室，有几十年经验的摇滚老炮儿热情指点，再加上Andy亲自担任主吉它，倒是出人意料的顺利，只录了两三遍Mark就说好了。结果一帮人因为哪首歌当主打、哪首放B面吵起来。

“Take Me是我们The Rain的歌，当然是主打！”  
“可是Live Forever明显更好。”

Andy和气地劝大家两首歌都可以放A面。他另外写了一首很适合Liam的小调，只要配合不插电吉它和简单的鼓点就可以当作b-side。

Liam让男人弹一遍demo给他听，边听边摇头，什么摇滚明星，写歌怎么像幼儿节目的童谣？他才不要唱“在我的小小伊甸园笑着醒过来”这种弱爆了的歌词，Andy Bell骗小孩呢！

“我看你是唱不上去吧。”Bonehead插了一句，立马惹毛了Liam。

“谁说我唱不上去？唱就唱！”

外面下着也许是今年冬天的最后一场雪，录音室隔间的玻璃窗一侧染上了一片水汽，年长的男人端着热茶坐在控制台望着他，耳机里传来熟悉的声音，一如既往的温润。

“我写歌时想到你，夏天，樱桃汽水，雨后足球场新长出来的青草，还有你流汗时颈窝那一小片湿润的皮肤。”

 _Out the door it might be snowing_  
_In my world it's always June_  
_I don't believe in the world outside my room_

都怪Andy在他耳边的喃喃细语，Liam只能夹着腿以奇怪的姿势录完这首歌。

过了几天大家都收到了男人发来的混好音的demo，反正是自娱自乐，谁也不在乎没有真正唱片的实感。只有Bonehead嚷嚷着要把demo寄给所有的唱片公司，诸如“The Rain准能上Top of the Pops”之类的醉话让Liam哈哈大笑。

Liam的下一个休息日也早早地被他的sugar daddy预订了。

“我说了不能要太贵重的礼物。”

他怕Andy又兴师动众，提前打了预防针，对方也保证这次只送平价的礼物。

刚打开门他就知道是什么了。自从有了唱机，Liam省吃俭用已经淘了好些唱片，只要看到12寸大小方方正正的东西，准没错——真正的惊喜在拆开包装之后。

“这是……我？”

他指着封面上的黑白人像，寥寥数笔勾画出一个背着手、仰着头唱歌的侧影，虽然十分简单，却又极其传神。Liam天天照镜子自然认得出唱片封面画的是自己，那Andy是在什么时候把他的模样印在脑海里的呢？

“你可以去维基百科查，我可是如假包换的艺术学校肄业生。”男人难得露出骄傲的表情，曾经的艺术生显然对自己的最新作品很满意。从乐队名称的字体到背封的样式，甚至黑胶中间的标签都经过精妙的设计，A面与B面既不同又互补，一切看起来都像一张真正的唱片。

正要取出唱片时，一张类似歌词页的纸片滑了出来。他弯腰去拣，Andy接过唱片，嘟囔着“只压了几张可别弄花了”，顺手放到唱机上。吉它和弦和自己的声音像纸片上印的Andy家花园里花枝和藤蔓的照片，紧紧交缠在一起，不分彼此。

三首歌的歌词只占了纸片了一半不到，剩下半边有一段手写的字。 

 

> _你会轻易地爱上他的容貌和歌声，因为他美得那般惊心动魄，宛如夏日惊雷。你不会错过，也不愿错过。但你会更爱他的灵魂，就像跟随达利从菲格雷斯开车去卡达克斯的旅程，疯狂而崎岖的海岸公路，每个弯道都不曾重复，你捉摸不透，又爱不释手。他眼底永恒的蔚蓝在召唤，仿佛悬崖下的不是万丈深渊与粉身碎骨，而是你一生都在寻找的白色灯塔。他垂下眼帘，你的世界只剩一片灰暗；他睁开双眼，你便看到比波光还闪耀的钻石。_
> 
> _他不甘做你花园里被禁锢的夜莺，即使你愿意为他遮风挡雨。他是顽劣的西风，拂过你的两鬓，为你褪去岁月的风霜，带来自由和永生。_

 

写下这些话的人就在Liam眼前。他仔细看完，Andy坐在对面一言不发，却比亲自念出来还羞耻，用一字一句掀开了他的衣服，只消这么凝视着他，就像在脑子里和他做爱。

A面第二支曲子Live Forever的前奏响起，Liam闭上眼，想像在花园里第一次给Andy唱这首歌的情景。

“我唱歌的姿势真像你画的那么奇怪吗？”他背着手轻笑，眼睛闭着，还是能感觉出面前有阴影罩下来。

Andy吻了他，温柔得仿佛他是全世界至高无上的珍宝。


	8. Chapter 8

“你今天穿的鞋不错。”Liam上车前瞄了一眼Andy脚上蓝底白条的SPZL，常有亚裔在街区贩卖这个系列的假鞋，哪个踢球的男孩不想要SPZL呢？

“你才注意到啊？”男人明显是在笑他刚才接吻时太入神了。那不公平，当他被摇滚明星捧在手心里，细密的吻一个接一个简直不让他有喘息的机会，他轻轻叫了声“Andy”，换来的却是更甜蜜的攻势。要不是唱片A面放完要换B面，Liam不知道他们还会亲多久。

才打开车门就看见副驾驶座位上摆着双一模一样的鞋，那么贵的东西，鬼才信对方说的“买一送一”。Liam还在犹豫，男人却催促他快点试试，说是尺码不合适要尽快拿去换。换上了哪还有脱下来的理由，Liam把脚高高翘到仪表盘上，欣赏着一尘不染的新鞋。

心满意足地端详了半天，“司机”怎么还不开车啊？只见中年男人鼓起半边脸颊，毫无廉耻要他的亲亲。Liam侧身对着那张笑得过分灿烂的脸咬了一口，然后扯掉Andy头上的SPZL黑色棒球帽，“这个也归我了，你就秃着吧。”

Andy捂着胸口假装受伤的样子太好笑了，Liam反戴好帽子，咬着男人的耳垂说，“这样才亲得到啊。”他低下头，对上那双一直注视自己的眼睛，欲望像水汽一样腾腾升起。

他们在车里又胡闹了半天才上路。Andy说要带他去看乐队演出，他突然有点在意今天穿得太随便了。小时候大哥带他去看演出，一定会换上最好看的衣服，青少年聚集的舞台下，每个人都想当那个最酷、最有型的男孩或女孩。

男人似乎看穿了他的心思，在市中心停好车，借口说时间还早，拉着他去逛旁边的商店。Liam开始还有点不好意思，等到Stone Island的派克大衣穿身上，他都快被镜子里的自己迷住了。

“真好看。”  
“闭嘴。”

他知道自己不该这么凶，可Andy也不生他的气，只是掏出信用卡递给店员。

“很贵吗？”他小声问，不想让店员听见。Andy回答的声音更是几乎细不可闻。

“等我亲手脱掉的时候就不贵了。”

这个男人根本不像看起来那么斯斯文文、彬彬有礼。

他们到了一个顶多能容纳两三百人的小演出厅，Liam撅着嘴，抱怨Andy怎么不带他去看滚石的最新巡演。

“我以为现在的年轻人没兴趣看七八十岁的老头子蹦蹦跳跳演脱衣舞。”

他笑得前仰后翻，“还以为你认识Mick Jagger，能带我去后台玩。”

“万一我认识Keith Richards呢？”  
“吹牛！你连大麻都不抽能认识Keith？”

身后传来一个陌生男人的声音，“这是谁那么了解我们Andy啊？”

来者跟Andy热络地打招呼，原来是他们以前唱片公司的老板，今次签约的新乐队The Illicits做暖场，老熟人纷纷来捧场。Liam并不认识，还是耐着性子听了开场表演，勉勉强强。没想到正式演出更糟糕，叫什么Youth of the Apocalypse，名字怪吓人的，主唱就是在瞎吼，有个吉它手看起来比Andy年纪还大，哪有“年轻人”？还不如卡拉OK厅里喝醉了点一堆奇想和性手枪的韩裔大叔。

Liam穿着帅气的新衣服，在Andy身边呆得浑身燥热。便借口要去洗手间，暂时逃离人群和乌七八糟的舞台。

男人推开门进来那一刻，Liam感觉自己已经等了一辈子那么久。

他深吸了一口手里的大麻卷，指尖以上的位置已经被濡湿了。平时他并不需要这种东西壮胆，今晚快抽完了好像还差点什么。

“你知道这个对身体不好。”说这话的Andy一脸老气横秋。

他本想说一个天天抽烟的人没资格教育他大麻的坏处，但那些都是废话。他早就等得不耐烦了。

“你是来教训我的还是干我的？”

烟圈模糊了Liam的视线，这很危险，因为下一秒他就被男人推进了最近的隔间，踉跄着跌坐在马桶上，后背被水箱撞得生疼。抬起头，高大的男人走到他面前，遮住了头顶的灯，阴影瞬间倾覆而下，像要将他完全吞噬，两腿间更是正对他的脸。

他想这么做很久了——然而被男人按在马桶上操他的嘴还是太超过了。Liam被迫仰着头，下巴酸得要命，下半身却很快有了反应。他从没见过这样居高临下的Andy，嘴里含着男人完全勃起的阴茎，还被这样盯着看，让他觉得自己眼眶都热了。想闭上眼，湿润的眼角又怕对方以为他被操哭了，他才没有！只是……Andy实在太大了。

“中途离场对乐队很没礼貌。”

他试图开口辩解，因为他不明白为什么Andy不早点跟他做这种事，还要听台上的垃圾音乐。可是Liam发现自己只能发出低声的呜咽，在小小的隔间听起来尤其色情。任何人走进来都会听到，他被男人操到说不出话。

他并没有多少吸男人老二的经验，完全是凭借本能取悦对方。粗重的呼吸伴随抓他头发的手劲加重，平时让人安心的理智和温柔正一点点被侵蚀，他想要Andy为他失控，就像这样——

高高在上的男人终于像个摇滚明星，在人来人往的公共洗手间干这个主动解开他裤子拉链的漂亮男孩，还射在Liam嘴里。

“Fuck!”

Liam下意识地舔掉沾在唇边的东西，Andy显然很满意自己的“杰作”，抓着皮带扣又把他拽起来，弹吉它的大手覆上他下身的凸起，隔着牛仔裤赋予他最原始的快感。他们就这样困在狭小的隔间里，又热又湿，黏住刘海的除了汗可能还有男人的精液，新衣服也被弄皱了，所有东西都一团糟。Liam埋在男人颈窝发出不满的叹息，胡茬戳得他很痒，他不得不扭着屁股不断往男人掌心磨蹭，他只想要在男人身上高潮，不管怎样都行。

“Andy，嗯……再用力一点，啊啊！”

最后他全射在自己裤子里，上上下下都被弄湿了。男人却像个衣冠楚楚的绅士，还替他擦掉眼角的泪痕，轻柔的吻落在湿哒哒的睫毛上。Liam不知怎么开口，他刚经历了比春梦爽一百倍的高潮，可是这还远远不够。

晚上Andy开车送他回家，说第二天要早起赶飞机去海外参加一个音乐节，过几天就回来。

“Stone Island下次再脱好不好？”谁他妈要在大街上商量上床的细节了？Andy Bell真不要脸。

男人站在公寓门口的台阶下面给了他一个晚安吻，Liam只顾着享受忽然比高个子还高那么一点点的角度，没有注意到街对面吹口哨的路人。


	9. Chapter 9

头疼得像要炸裂开，止疼药都是骗人的玩意；身上一阵恶寒，过会儿又满身大汗；后背也不太好，只能侧躺着，碰到一点点都要命。Liam记得整个过程自己都咬着牙，没有求饶也没有哭，就像小时候躲在门后看到母亲被打。

他醒不来，也不想醒过来。

隐隐听见有个熟悉的声音，但是他连睁开眼皮的力气都没有。还有Bigun和Bonehead的大嗓门，好像在跟那个人吵什么。

“是，你有的是钱。可你不属于这里，看看你把Liam害成什么样了？滚吧！别他妈的逼我动手。”

手机有新消息的提示音。他不想看，因为打开就会看到之前的记录。成年人之间发色情短信没什么丢脸的，何况是他起的头——在被袭击前，他记得下晚班后的兴奋，记得迫不及待与对方分享这一天的欢欣，记得那句“我也想你”有多肉麻，记得回程航班的到达时间，记得街角坏掉的路灯。

乍暖还寒的夜晚，Liam最终倒在离公寓不到一百米的垃圾桶旁，他闻到了血的腥味，还在担心会不会把卡其色的派克大衣弄脏，才穿了三天，Andy给他买的新衣服。

Andy.

“我……”  
“你什么？他被七八个小混混骂卖屁股、打掉门牙、满地是血的时候你在哪儿？不劳你操心，我们已经替他报仇了。”

首先，他想反驳，Andy Bell连他的屁股都没碰过。那不是男人的错，他们只是嫉妒Liam高超的球技和帅气的SPZL球鞋。

生活总有更操蛋的事情需要担心，他在床上像死人一样躺了两天，伤口不再流血，便挣扎着爬起来。健身房经理见到他的鬼样子，摆摆手叫他回去休息，他也想休息，可是账单和房租到期不会自动消失。他再三恳求对方，自己可以坚持。

“你伤了后背怎么使劲？到时候出了事故倒成了工伤。”

Liam觉得被群殴时都没那么憋屈，至少他可以还手，他很确信其中的一两个人也被他揍得不轻。来的路上他还想过会不会碰见Andy，要说什么，现在看来没碰见才是对的。

好在Bonehead借钱给他去补了牙。因为牙医见他掏不出信用卡，连账单都不肯寄，一口咬定只收现金。

“操他妈的！唉哟……”Liam才张嘴就疼得哇哇叫。

“那么贵的假牙，你就老老实实闭嘴养几天吧。”Bonehead老婆捂着孩子的耳朵，呵斥他不许在小孩面前说脏话，又笑着叫他不用担心还钱的事。房东太太也闻讯赶来，还端着热汤，面善得像她每次催房租时的表情。Liam得赶快想个法子，至少拖一段时间。

“不不不，Bell先生已经为你交了一年的房租。”

哪有人一次性付一整年的房租？那个人真是傻得没救了。

送走来探望他的邻居们，Liam虚脱地靠着门，不知道下一步要怎么办。

破旧的木门能暂时遮掩他狼狈不堪的窘境，却挡不住闲言碎语。

“哎呀，我其实偷偷问过人家，为什么不把Liam接过去住，不用再担心这破地方的治安，还可以省房租。你猜怎么着，人家只是笑笑就走了。”

Liam愣住了，他从来没想过这种事，就算问Andy是不是要当sugar daddy时也没想过。对啊，Andy宁愿支付他在贫民区的房租，也不可能让他住进自己家里。他会出现在Crouch End唯一的原因无非是去干活，体面的中产阶级干不了的脏活累活。

弄脏的派克大衣在浴室里泡了半天，Liam明白它的使命还没开始就结束了。晚上Guigsy下班也来看他，还叫他别再捏手机了，“都快被你捏坏了，不想接电话就关机吧。”

忍着伤找零星的活计不容易，主要是背伤影响他在短期内从事重体力劳动。所幸脸上没多少外伤，补好牙之后，Liam找到一份外派侍应生的活儿，套上工作服，被塞到拥挤的小巴后面，送到不同的豪华宴会，给有钱人端几个小时的盘子，半夜才能回家啃面包。

晚归时在楼道里听Bonehead抱怨最近老有不认识的车霸占他的停车位，害得他放工后小巴只能停到隔壁街，第二天一早又不见了，想骂人都找不到。

“什么车啊？我看看，再占你车位我去砸了！”

不可能是男人的路虎，他在心里安慰自己。想想也是，之前那辆路虎来来回回好几次，还大大咧咧地停门口搬东西，说是招摇也不为过。Andy曾问有没有给他造成麻烦，那时他说没有，现在呢？

Liam推开窗望见一辆普通的福克斯停在不远处，他也没见过。不晓得是不是巧合，他刚打开房间的灯探出脑袋，车灯也亮了，很快消失在夜色中。

又是一个饥肠辘辘的夜晚，负责餐食的所有工作人员从四点就到佳士得了，因为展出的拍卖品是珍贵的中古吉它，招待参观嘉宾的冷餐会被安排在没有暖气的中庭。要不是熬到收工就可以结算满一周的薪水，Liam真想摔盘子走人。背伤好得差不多了，下周他就可以回健身房复工。

他偷空躲进洗手间抽烟，听见有人推门进来，连忙摁掉烟头，没想到一转身，站在他面前的竟是那个十天没见的男人。

Andy的表情比他还诧异。也对，吉它手来参观David Gilmour的吉它拍卖会是天经地义的事。

可是这个场景与十天前太相似了，记忆比法罗群岛空运来的金枪鱼还鲜活。同样的对象，同样的洗手间，同样得不到满足的欲念……男人轻咳了一声，Liam才意识到不该用近乎饥渴的眼神盯着对方。

那时他可以大胆地伸手去拿他想要的，此刻他脚底却仿佛被钉住，一动不动。有什么不同？就因为他穿着廉价的侍应生衬衫马甲，而男人穿着考究的西装领结？

不。这十天来自身体的疼痛让Liam太关注自我了，是他单方面决定把男人拒之门外。与上次热辣的约会相比，他们之间其实什么都没变。错的人不是Andy，从来都不是他。

“你身体好点了吗？”

太温柔了，Andy不该还对他这么温柔。

“跟你没关系，”Liam突然气得火冒三丈，想一脚踹烂洗手间门或随便什么挡在他面前的东西。

“你是不是每天晚上开了一辆福克斯占了Bonehead在公寓楼下的停车位？”

“抱歉，我不知道那是他的停车位。我……听Bigun说他们替你‘报了仇’，我不确定是不是字面上的意思，我怕跟你打架的那帮人再来报复，就换了辆车等到你下班回家。应该没给你们造成新的麻烦吧？我只是想……”

“说了跟你没关系！”

从小到大，在街头厮混的日子早就教会了Liam拳头才是唯一的生存法则。总有人欺负年幼的、弱小的、与众不同的，根本不需要理由，一套漂亮的新衣服、新鞋子算什么？跟他喜欢的男人在街上接吻又如何？那些嘲讽他从小长得像洋娃娃一样漂亮的恶棍，Liam早就用拳脚还回去了。

Andy大概还在以为是他开的车、送的礼物害了自己。傻逼！

他想牵起男人的手，大声宣布他们可以一起对抗这个丑陋的世界，像漫画书里那样。但这行不通，他住在贫民区过着上顿不知下顿的日子，他和Andy本来就不是一个世界的。过去几个月Andy带给他如糖果般的甜蜜，迟早都要撞上两个世界间无形的隔阂。

“我会找房东太太要回多交的房租，到时候再退给你。”

撂下这句自己也没谱儿的狠话，Liam头也不回走出了洗手间。

捏着微薄的薪水回到住处，路过房东家门口时，他根本没有敲门要钱的勇气。算上欠Bonehead的钱，就算恢复正常工作，也要好多个月才能收支平衡。

沮丧、懊恼，还有这段时间因为受伤被忽略的那种需求，在疲劳后迅速进入的梦境中全部朝Liam压过来。他梦见晚上衣冠楚楚的Andy，领结不见了，取而代之的是松开的纽扣，以及袖扣掉在地上发出清脆的响声，像某种色情的预示。所有精致的细节背后，男人露出了屠夫的手腕，Liam还来不及问对方要不要脱衣服，就被抵在洗手间的墙砖上，站着被男人进入。

派克大衣快要滑落到踩满泥脚印的地板上了，他喘着粗气，说停一下，不想弄脏男人送给他的衣服。

“不要紧，”Andy维持着让他几乎无法承受的力度，一下下地顶弄，操得他腿都快站不直了，“脏了我再送你一件。”

梦和现实果然都是相反的。半夜醒来，Liam面对的除了那件已经被毁了的派克大衣，还有无处发泄的欲望。刚才的梦境太真实了，以至于现在自己用手根本没什么感觉，床底下的旧杂志也无济于事，他难受极了，想射出来却找不到更强烈的刺激。

Liam想过一百种再联系Andy的情景，多半都是因为钱，他怎么都没想到自己会为了这种事打电话给对方。

“我把你吵醒了吗？”

电话那头的声音停顿了一下，似乎在思考他来电的原因，最终却没有责问他，“没有。你知道，上了年纪的人，睡眠没那么多。”

“Fuck.”

这太难以启齿了，Liam努力回想跟他上过床的年轻漂亮的男孩女孩，谁都可以，只要能帮他一下就行。怎么就不管用了呢？

男人平缓的呼吸声都让他浮想联翩，Andy穿着什么衣服，或者什么都没穿，还是和梦里一样穿着西服，在随时可能被人发现的洗手间干他。

对方终于打破了电话里让人难耐的沉默，“是不是房东太太不同意？她不大可能把已经到手的钱又退回去，而且我手里还拿着她签字的房租收据。”

“For fuck's sake,”Liam硬得快要爆炸了，他甚至怀疑另一只手的动静都传到电话那头了，Andy Bell还在跟他讲什么该死的房租，难道要他不知廉耻地哀求对方吗？

“I'm painfully _hard_ and I need you to talk dirty to me, right FUCKING NOW.”

没有惊讶，没有困惑，也没有讥笑。又是一阵短暂的停顿，男人用压低的声音说：“ **No.** ”

操！Liam从不知道平日都很好说话的男人，这时一句简单的拒绝会让他的阴茎更加兴奋。

“我想你已经有很多肮脏的小秘密了，Liam，对吗？想要我怎么操你？不接我电话时也想要吗？你可真是个不诚实的坏男孩。”

他忍不住哼出声来，哪怕不是视讯电话，他觉得自己仿佛赤身裸体暴露在Andy面前。那些不该有的幻想、梦境，在他脑海里随着男人的声音被重新勾画出来。

“沙发，在你家的沙发上面。”  
“继续。”

是Andy Bell勾引他说的，Liam不时紧咬嘴唇，可秘密和呻吟一样，再也藏不住了。

“你在看那些愚蠢的电视节目，我坐到你腿上，故意挡住你的视线，还扭着屁股。很快你就硬了，手指从后面探进去，里面都湿了……”

“那么快就湿了？等等，说清楚你怎么湿的。”

这个男人还要折磨他到什么时候？“我不知道，该死的。也许那之前我们就来了一发，我让你射在里面，你的东西流了出来，我没法穿内裤。”

Liam不自主地加快了手上的速度，他快要到了，只差一点点。

“你喜欢吗？被我射在里面？”  
“嗯…喜欢。”  
“然后呢？”

“我嫌你太磨蹭，”这句话惹得男人一阵轻笑，“扯开你的拉链和内裤，我坐上去，骑在上面操自己。”

“我就一动不动地被你操？”  
“不，你抚摸着我的背，问我还疼不疼，我说早就不疼了。谁让你总是啰嗦这个那个！”

隔着电话他都能想像出Andy脸上无奈的笑容，但那不是他想要的。

“接着你就抱住我的腰，用力地往下按，好让我全部坐进去。比之前更深了，啊……Andy！”

“Good boy. Come, come for Daddy.”

耳边的柔声细语营造出被男人抱在怀里宠爱的幻觉，后腰的敏感带似乎能感受到Andy大手留下的温度，发烫的手心将他钉在男人粗大的阴茎上，致命的快感源源不断，很快积攒了多日的高潮席卷Liam全身，他把自己弄得到处都是。

他爽到都不记得最后有没有和对方说晚安。第二天醒来Liam还有点头重脚轻，电话性爱真是糟透了。


	10. Chapter 10

Liam辞掉外派侍应生的差事，又找了一份与健身房晚班可以错开的活计——凌晨五点为附近街区的便利店装卸牛奶等生鲜商品。一早一晚听上去很辛苦，他却笑着跟满脸关切的Mary说没事的，他从来不喜欢睡懒觉，“睡觉就像死了一样，多没意思啊。”可爱的邻家妹妹在市中心的咖啡店工作，有时站完十几个小时的班会给Liam偷偷带回卖不掉的点心，虽然不及Andy做的好吃，他也总是心怀感激。这个街区的年轻人大多都从事类似的工作，没有人的生活是“容易”的。

那双蓝底白条的SPZL球鞋收进了柜子里，起早贪黑在外奔波又经常遇到下雨天，他有些舍不得。不知道什么时候有机会再穿，约会吗？他生活中已经没有那种东西了，Liam字面意义上没时间搞那些有的没的。

他在健身房还是会遇见Andy。瑜伽房里穿着皱巴巴的烟灰色汗衫的男人，作为唯一的男顾客，个子又那么高，真的很难假装没看见。瞧瞧，灰白的头发散乱开来，艰难地尽量保持身体平衡，简直笨拙得像从动物园跑出来的长颈鹿，而且只吃草！打开精致的自制沙拉，引来一群女顾客的赞许，还有人拍了照发到社交网络上。不知是不是心理作祟，Liam觉得这样的Andy Bell一点都不性感。

他瞎了眼才会半夜打电话给这个男人做那种事，Liam后悔死了。好像这样想能帮他快一点忘掉摇滚明星。

被临时叫到游泳池负责晚间打扫是最烂的差事，他之前旷工了十来天，自然没法推掉，能保住这份工作就不错了。Liam又饿又累又困，他感觉自己站着都能睡着，来点什么提提神就好了。他杵着清洁潮湿地板的刮板，站在没剩几个人泳池边发呆。

要是有个汉堡该多好，热腾腾的，牛肉饼刚出锅，还留着煎锅和黄油共同演奏的滋滋声，融化了大块的爱尔兰芝士，粘住烤蘑菇和紫甘蓝，软硬适中的面包包容了所有不同的味觉刺激，一口下去……眼前浮现出第一次和Andy搭话的场景，男人用双层牛肉堡诱惑他就是作弊，还有第二天故意在社交网络公开吃他咬过的汉堡，眨巴着无辜的大眼睛，不经意炫耀着只有他和他才知道的小秘密。该死，为什么偷吃肉的男人就那么性感？他要把那个汉堡抢过来！

下意识伸手的动作直接导致Liam失去平衡，在做出任何反应之前，他已经掉进水里了。Liam不会游泳，不仅是这样，因为小时候的一次意外落水，他比一般人更怕水。他没告诉过任何人，太丢脸了，尤其在大城市。

身上的衣服浸了水越来越重，Liam吓得拼命挣扎，呛水更严重了。在失去意识前他记起救生员刚刚下班了，而这天他还没见到吃草的长颈鹿先生，是不是再也见不到了？

有什么东西压得他胸口好疼，然后又麻酥酥的，就是种上假牙的牙龈，要知道他刚去牙医那儿复诊过，谁敢碰他的假牙（每颗比他两份工的薪水加起来还贵）他一定揍死对方！

他咳得好像要把抽过所有的会冒烟的东西都从肺里咳出来，再加上眼泪、鼻水、游泳池水的混合物，上帝啊，还好有一只手牢牢托着他的脑袋。

“感谢上帝！你醒了！”

男人的绵羊音喊得都快破音了，Liam望着那张不再年轻的脸，破涕为笑的时候，连Andy Bell眼角的皱纹都变好看了。

再三反复确认后，Andy才同意不把他送去医院。他没提自己真的付不起任何医疗账单了。

“我送他回去。请换个人替他完成工作，他的体力在溺水时受到极大的消耗，现在四肢应该还是酸软无力，而且因为大脑缺氧，会伴有头晕及呕吐，我会继续观察至少12个小时。”

Liam不愿意承认自己没法继续工作，他刚出过事故，再这么一闹，他害怕会被健身房解雇。可是就像Andy说的那样，他连抬起手反对的力气都没有。自然也没得选，任凭男人把他打横抱起来，当着健身房经理、同事的面，虚弱无力地靠在男人胸口。

连安全带都是Andy俯身帮他系好的，他能做的只有转过头望着男人。反正刚才被搀扶着换湿掉的衣服裤子时，已经把脸和屁股都丢光了，再没什么不好意思的。

“你不要说话，累了就闭着眼睛休息。”

闭着眼睛还了得？Liam已经认出车子走的不是回他住处的路。

“谁知道你要把我绑架到哪儿，咳咳……我得睁大了眼睛看清楚。”

男人紧蹙的眉头稍微舒缓了一些。潮湿的发缕别到耳后，露出侧脸的线条，比平时温和无害的模样要硬朗一些，他年轻时应该很英俊，Liam望得入神。而现在，吸引Liam的更多是藏在浓密胡茬里弯弯曲曲的漩涡，从鬓角蜿蜒下来，深灰、暗灰、灰白、银白，层层叠叠，仿佛是一个个小宇宙。

他记得和男人接吻时被胡茬刺痛的触感，还有柔软的唇和狡猾的舌。就是这种感觉！让他在半昏迷状态下觉得痒痒的，原来是Andy给他做的人工呼吸。刚才一切都太混乱了，他甚至忘了问救他的人是谁。

“我知道你要问什么，我没有跟踪你。前几天我打电话给Bonehead，就停车位的事跟他道了歉。他拍着胸脯说能保护你，还说有需要会开着他的小货车接送你上下班。我……他看起来是个好人。我今晚是来游泳的，可能你换班时我刚好去换衣服了，其它几个人见你挣扎得很厉害，不敢靠近，没经验的话，就算会游泳也不一定能救人。总之，你没事就好。”

Andy直视着前方的路，说得十分轻描淡写，Liam听来却是惊心动魄。

“谢谢，长颈鹿。”

男人终于转过头看了他一眼，不解的表情蠢死了，Liam刚想解释，一笑却不小心扯得胸口发痛，“啊啊啊，疼疼疼！”

“噢，可能帮你做心脏复苏时压得太用力了，我一时心急手劲就没收住。呆会回去我帮你再看一下，要是疼得厉害得抹点药水。”

怪不得刚才换衣服时看到自己身上有几块红印。Liam想缓和一下车里的气氛，“不知道的以为我跟你玩什么Daddy的惩罚小游戏呢！”

Andy突然转过来，“Liam，我绝对不会伤害你，也绝不会让你再受到任何别的伤害。”

他长那么大，早知道不能信包含“绝对”和“绝不”的句子。不过今晚男人坚定的声音实在太让人安心了，Liam告诉自己，就今晚，Andy Bell说什么他都会相信。

停好车，高个子绕到副驾驶座这边，看Liam还在跟路虎的车门把手斗争，就直接把他背起来。他吵着不需要，还被路过的邻居看到。结果脚才触地就软下去，只得老老实实趴在男人背上。

毛毯和热茶，还有他馋了好久的点心。半个小时后Liam终于回过点劲儿，环顾四周，Andy这是直接让他霸占了主卧室。

“你家怎么总有好吃的点心？”

男人从衣柜里又翻出一件看起来就很暖和的套头衫，不知为何叹了口气，“你在院子里遇见一只猫咪，它吃了落在窗台上的点心，又晒了会太阳就走了。然后你就每天都做好点心，等猫咪再来；直到你听说它住在别的街，不喜欢你院子里的花草，不来了。你还一直在等。”

“骗人。”Liam小声嘀咕。事实上他得走了，再过几个小时的早班不能再翘班了。可是他真的不想走，Andy的屋子太舒服了，他再呆一小会儿，一小会儿就好。

“你为什么不把我直接送回家？”  
“我怕今天开的车又给你惹麻烦。”

他已经说过了，那次打架不关Andy的事。男人似乎总把他当成受害者，要知道他从来不怕打架，他又不是娘们。他回想起上一次在拍卖行的偶遇，自己一见对方就上了头，道理没错，却没能好好解释。

“那件事和你真的没关系，你他妈的别自责了，你懂我的意思吗？”笨蛋长颈鹿摇摇头，Liam快抓狂了，他努力想找到正确的词语把事情讲清楚。

也许是看他手足无措的样子，男人叫他慢慢说，“慢什么慢，我都急死了！”

Andy不再说话，只是坐在床边，一只手隔着毯子搭在他大腿上，另一只手轻轻地拨开他额头上半湿的头发。这个男人的耐心是他最不能理解的，他怎么能……Liam忍了三天在健身房没找对方说话已经是极限了。

“我十来岁时就这样了，逃课，到街上跟比我大七八岁甚至十岁的家伙鬼混。就算去上课，我也是望着窗外的云彩发呆，时不时放个响屁气死老师。你笑什么？我从小打架就很厉害，就你这种的，我一次打五个没问题。而且我跑得快，谁来我都不怕，有次有个杂种偷偷带了家伙，一锤头把我脑袋敲出个洞来，最后还不是被我干趴下了。”

他扒开头发，给Andy看曾经受伤的地方。吉它手的指尖轻触头皮，Liam就像被电了一下。

“那群孬种早就看我不顺眼了。你们乐队那个光头，上次说我长得漂亮，我差点想揍他，不过我知道他没有恶意，我见过你们年轻时拍的音乐杂志封面，他比你好看多了，你就是金发傻大个。但是在街上说这种话的，都他妈的是狗娘养的，他们会想出最损的招儿欺负你，占你便宜，骂你像娘们一样吸男人的老二。我……只有我自己的拳头，别的都没用，这就是我的世界，我的生存法则，你懂我的意思吗？”

Liam用手背擦了擦自己眼角，男人眼眶也红了，他暗骂没用的家伙，多大点事啊，两个人搞得娘炮兮兮的。

Andy亲了亲他的额头，看起来准备离开让他安睡时，Liam抓住了男人的大手。他不想睡觉，刚刚经历了溺水后短暂的意识丧失，他觉得类似的睡眠就是死神设下的骗局，他只想一直睁着眼睛活下去。

“你能再呆一会吗？”  
“当然，你等等，我去拿点药水马上就回来，忘了给你检查胸口的伤。”

男人回来他已经脱好了衣服，见到人来还大喇喇地张开手，袒露出还没长毛略显单薄的胸口。长颈鹿先生久违地露出了笑容，“你啊，你真是……好啦，把衣服穿好，没什么大碍，明天可能会变成淤青，过几天就好了。别娇气，做心肺复苏本来就得使劲。”

他光着身子躺在男人床上还做出一副任君采撷的姿势，Andy Bell居然叫他穿衣服？Liam得让这个傻子尝尝街头小霸王的厉害，使出蛮劲生生拽着人往自己身上带。幸好Andy眼疾手快撑住了床垫，没有直接压在他受伤的地方，整个人还是狼狈地趴在他身上，脸贴着胸，热乎乎的。

“你有种再说一遍。”

这不是什么色情医生游戏，Liam想要这个男人，他觉得他说得够直接了。

Andy的回应总算比哄小孩好了点，掌心抚摩过左胸，Liam比任何时候都更能清晰感受到自己心脏的博动，就是这双手给了他重生的力量。

“上帝啊，我怕得要命。那通电话之后，我以为……我想你需要一点时间考虑。很显然这不是我一个人单方面卑微的奢望，但我不能控制你，哪怕我内心有一部分无耻的贪婪无时无刻不想那么做。在泳池边我差点以为再也听不到你的声音了……你想要什么？Liam，告诉我，现在就告诉我。”男人伏在他胸前，宛如虔诚信徒的告白，撞在Liam心尖上。他才明白，这个夜晚经历生死浩劫的不止他一个人。

接着落下的是唇，每一寸肌肤都被细心地吻过，仿佛要给Liam恢复的能量，以及失而复得的所有感恩和喜悦。

他很确定，眼下就算跟Andy要六月的微风，对方大概也会想办法搞到。可六月太遥远了，连明天都是未知数，他只想要活在这一刻。

“你能像之前那样，亲我吗？”

Andy似乎不敢相信他说的话，抬起头等待他的解释。“我不知道，那时我可能已经死了，或者半死，但是我感觉到你在亲我，好吧，那叫人工呼吸，气流和舌头碰到新种的牙根，弄得我很痒……”

“所以牙龈是你的敏感带？”

Liam不情愿地点点头，好像是那么回事。“我很乐意，就像中毒的白雪公主被王子的吻唤醒，对不对？”

“Shut up and kiss me already.”

明明已经清醒了，Andy的吻热烈得让他几乎又要晕过去了。找准目标的男人完全掌握了他的弱点，舌尖扫过齿列内侧，反复刺激还未适应新牙齿的嫩肉，勾得他浑身痒酥酥的。身体无助地扭动，结果被吉它手按住，十指紧扣压在床单上，好像怎样都亲不够。

“我喜欢你的直接，宝贝儿。”

事情到他的乳尖被男人含进嘴里已经完全失控了，那也是他的敏感带。被轻咬住时，要不是下半身被压着，他可能已经从床上弹起来了。想说话，嘴里还插着两根很长的手指，取代了刚才的舌头，以更灵活的方式“照顾”他。嘴角挂的银丝濡湿了男人的手指，然而这只是开始，随着裤子也被脱掉，Andy获得了探索他身体的所有通行证。

God damn it. Liam以为会很快，最多坚持十分钟，搞完他就可以走了，回去准备早班。可是长颈鹿先生突然从吃草改为吃肉，而他的身体则是饕餮大餐。只是亲吻，他就像发烧了一样，滚烫的唇舌所到之处，留下颤栗和更多他以前从来不知道的欲求。这里不行，那里也不行，自己放荡的叫声听起来越发像是邀请，敞开的身体任由对方享用。偏偏Andy不是狼吞虎咽，而是让他愈发难以忍受的细细品尝，刚刚恢复了一点的体力，又被男人亲得骨头都快软了。

人被翻过来趴在床上，看不见男人在哪儿。只有感知到另一具身体的热度时，危险已经迫近，想躲都躲不掉。从后颈到肩膀，然后是凸起的蝴蝶骨和腰侧的肋骨，男人似乎不会厌倦，再往下是腰窝，被一遍遍舔舐。

“好痒，嗯……不可以，Andy，啊！”  
“怎么敏感成这样？”

湿滑的手指插进来时，他咬着枕头，尽量不发出声音。

“我弄疼你了吗？”男人耐心地一点点进入，他闷在枕头里不敢说话，屁股撅得高高的，他想要吉它手的手指都快想疯了。

“可以再加一根手指吗？”

Liam清楚那些手指能做什么，他也完全信任这个男人，“你怎么那么烦，快点，那里……”

很快他就在Andy身下软成一团，好几次快要被男人的手指操到高潮，又被硬生生地停下来，然后是下一轮更强烈感官的刺激。几乎全身都被亲吻个遍，包括后面那里，身体的秘密被一个个解开，毫无遮掩地暴露在Andy眼前。耳边不知从何时萦绕着奇怪的类似古典乐的乐曲和低沉的男声，一环套一环的重复曲段仿佛魔咒，从不停歇，就像他分不清大腿内侧是第几次被男人的胡茬扎疼，双腿依然朝男人张开，

_Come on baby, I need you baby_   
_Oh, please don't slip away_   
_I need your loving so bad, babe_   
_Please don't slip away_

“嘘，别哭。Liam，乖。”

他才没哭。他只是快要无法承受了，他知道男人有耐心，可是被这样玩了将近一个小时，别说过往的经历，就连黄片一次都没那么久。而且对方只是用手指就把他操哭了，毫不遮掩地扭着屁股想要更多。

“呜呜呜，求你……Daddy，求你了。”

脑袋大概都烧糊了，Liam也不记得自己在床上说了些什么，反正最后他射在床单上时，大半个枕头都湿了。全身还沉浸在高潮过后的余韵中，屁股上忽然几团湿意，转过身看见男人喘着粗气，已经自己解决了。

“你为什么不……”  
“你需要休息。”

湿漉漉的前额抵在一起，Liam猜此时他们就像Andy刚把他从游泳池救上来的模样，性事结束后被汗水浸湿的躯体交缠在一起，宛如新生。

“我还没解释为什么叫你长颈鹿。”  
“我已经原谅你了。睡觉。”

他把笑容藏在男人颈窝，蹭来蹭去找到最舒服的位置，安心地闭上了眼睛。


	11. Chapter 11

“I'm not stealing your shit and I'm not calling my dealer.”

在黑暗中慌慌张张摸索被男人逮个正着，Liam的解释听起来很幼稚，他所能想到Andy最反感的两件事，偷东西和吸大麻。

他是在Andy帮他收拾回来的个人物品里找手机，他得打电话给物流公司的负责人，尽管这个时间点根本不可能找人替他的班早上五点去扛装满牛奶的箱子，“我彻底搞砸了，他们可能想杀了我。”

刚过凌晨，他和Andy站在厨房里等水开泡茶，墙上亮着一小盏壁灯，瓦斯炉旁边有一本Keith Richards的传记，光线有些暗，只看得清封面上大写的单词Life。水壶响了，水汽凝结在瓷砖上，这是生活转瞬即逝的一个场景，还是触手可及的永远？

“那是不是意味着你再也不用去做那份工作了？”摇滚明星的语气有点幸灾乐祸，“我的冰箱其实需要一个人每天把新鲜的牛奶放进去，你猜怎么着，两条街外那家亚洲超市卖的豆奶更好。”

噢不，他得把吃草的长颈鹿先生扼杀在虚无的动物园乌托邦里，每个人都知道那部电影里食草动物诬陷食肉动物的惊天阴谋。

“Make love, not shitty vegan food，你只能选一项。”  
“你不能这样滥用列侬的歌词。”

高个子一脸无可奈何的表情为他倒茶，丝毫不见再次被他吵醒的烦躁。

“你就不能活得稍微摇滚一点？”  
“你的意思是问我刚才为什么不直接把你的小屁股操透？”

他差点被茶水噎到，赶紧放下茶杯解释，“我是说，比如……我想想跟你同时代的有些什么摇滚明星，Richard Ashcroft？听听他的外号，Mad Richard，Captain Rock，超酷的！”

“你说Rich啊，我确实认识他。”

Liam不置可否地撇撇嘴，他听过The Verve的所有专辑，跟Ride一点都不像。

“Rich其实是个很浪漫的家伙。有一次去电台录节目，他和他太太还在闹别扭，那天晚上他喝了不少，然后当着许多人的面，可怜巴巴地求太太看他一眼，太太还是不理他，他就开始脱衣服，一边脱还一边不停地跟太太说我爱你，最后都脱光光啦。”

他瞪大了眼睛，“你瞎说！你骗人！摇滚船长才不会做那种丢脸的事！”他才不相信自己的摇滚偶像像个多愁善感的蠢货为爱卑躬屈膝。

“It's not about being cool, Liam, it's about **love**. So is rock 'n' roll. All you need is love.”

男人从背后抱住他，亲了亲他耳后的发梢，“留下来好吗？”

他怕不答应的话，这位“摇滚明星”也要搞脱衣示爱那一套，赶紧说好。Andy听到他的答案显然很开心，“你知道吗？当年Richard的乐队还给我们Ride暖过场。”

“闭嘴。”

就一两次暖场，有什么好得意的。高个子毛茸茸的脸还在他颈窝蹭来蹭去，哪里“摇滚”了？

第二天找到脸色铁青的物流公司老板辞职还不算艰难，真正的考验来自昨晚给他灌甜言蜜语的家伙，“你必须学会游泳。我可以在你下班后教你，但是不准偷懒，不准早退，要在两周内通过我的考试。”

Liam开始以为这是Andy的诡计，教他游泳不就是借机在水里抱抱亲亲，没什么大不了，满口答应下来。第一堂课是在岸上练习蹬腿，以及扶着池边的栏杆在水下吐气，Liam被迫集中精力克服对水的恐惧，没有多想。到第二堂、第三堂课，甚至晚上泳池的人都走光了，他才发觉Andy Bell连泳裤都没换，除了偶尔用救生竿给他一点指引，就是抱着手在岸上纠正他的动作，根本没下水！别说什么抱抱亲亲，如果没有游到池边规定的位置，他连人影都看不见。

“喂，你不下来教我，不怕我淹死吗？”他艰难地探出脑袋，抹了一把头上的水，很是在意一入水发型就全没了。

“你背上系着浮板，淹不死。”

Liam生气得朝男人吐了一大口水。就算他有理，可这和Liam想像的游泳课差太多了。每天下晚班还要在水里泡一个小时，累都累死了，被Andy载回家后往往倒头就睡，哪有什么你侬我侬。他甚至没力气跟Bonehead解释和摇滚明星同居两周还没上过床，拜托，每日邮报都编不出这种离奇的剧情。

好在他是个非常聪明的学生，两周的集训便顺利通过了25米池往返的游泳考试。

讲道理，在Liam最理想的设定情景中，这时他们已经在空无一人的更衣室里搞上了。他被抱起来抵在淋浴间的瓷砖上，双腿夹着男人的腰，源源不断的热水也掩盖不住肉体碰撞淫靡的声音。

反正不是眼下的尴尬局面——他从一进门就主动把摇滚明星压在玄关柜上，钥匙没放到该放的固定位置，球鞋胡乱踢掉，大脚趾从破洞的袜子里钻出来，踩着男人的鞋子，这样他就不用垫脚尖才能和Andy接吻了。他已经找到了藏起来的润滑剂和安全套，他们可以在这儿就……

“Liam，你先下来，我腰硌得疼。”

被拽着走向主卧室的路上，他开始喋喋不休地数落，Andy一边给浴缸放热水，一边被Liam的描述逗得哈哈大笑。

“我很荣幸成为你性幻想的一部分，不过这老腰真的没法承受把你抱起来压在墙上操个三十分钟。抱歉，我们得现实一点。”

Liam不情不愿地跟随高个子踏进浴缸。又来了，泡个热水澡也会发出“奇怪的声音”，Andy哼得好像比做爱还舒服。他坐在男人对面，不晓得是水蒸气还是交叉的腿不小心碰到彼此，让对方脸颊染上红晕。

“就这样？”

好像听出他语气里的失望，男人伸出长手贴在他大腿根部，在水下细细地爱抚。

“你啊，有时就像一只急着去啃罐头被夹到嘴的小奶猫，不过我很喜欢。”喜欢还在这里磨磨蹭蹭浪费时间？Liam已经被男人摸得有感觉了。

“你知不知道每天看你穿着三角泳裤跑来跑去是多大的折磨，嗯？我要是下水亲自教你，恐怕你一年都学不会蛙泳，泳裤也不知道要撕坏多少条。谁知道你比我还心急。”

Liam自认脸皮够厚，面对面听男人对他说这种话还是脸红了。Andy Bell怎么这样……还弓着腰亲吻他的膝窝，要不是坐在浴缸里，Liam恐怕早就脚软倒在对方怀里了。

“But I want to fuck you nice and _slow_. Would you let me do that, sweetheart?”

谁是他的甜心了？要做就做，这么慢吞吞地摸来摸去，他真的……快要忍不住了。

男人终于打算切入正题，引导他借着热水为自己扩张，这个姿势很奇怪，浴缸里的水被他晃得洒了一地。但他不想再像上次那样，被男人用手指就操射，他要快一点把男人搞上床。

柔软的棉质浴袍都成了麻烦，他急匆匆伸手到床头柜里找安全套时，差点被腰带绊倒。男人还在笑，不慌不忙地把枕头立在床头，把腰凑上去调整好位置，好像煲电视剧前的准备姿势。

“你好没劲。”他抱怨着爬到男人大腿上，为对方滚烫的勃起戴上套子。

摇滚明星像握吉它那样用大手握着两人的阴茎，咬住他的耳朵，“我保证会很舒服的。”Liam不甘示弱地咬回去。他其实有点儿紧张，没有尝试过，慢慢的要怎么做。越是心急，男人就越是跟他过不去，先是让他抬起屁股，夹住那根火热的硬物，另一只手也没闲着，轻轻在他背心抚摸，害他软趴趴地倒在宽厚的胸膛上，腰都直不起来。前前后后这么弄下来，他都冒水了，Andy还是不肯插进来。

要刺激男人又不能太过分，他拿着最委屈的表情，耷拉着眼皮，再加上被情欲折磨得发红的眼角，像只不知餍足的小兽，“除了腰，你他妈的是不是下面也不行？”

Liam在那双总是追随自己的眼睛里，看到了比赤焰更可怕的，安静燃烧着的蓝色的火苗。

被插入时他疼得几乎叫出来，时隔在livehouse的洗手间为男人口交过去好几周了，他还是没能适应摇滚明星的尺寸。操，Andy Bell年轻的时候肯定不费吹灰之力就有多少果儿等着上他的床。

“很遗憾让你失望了。我从没碰过果儿，而且十二点前一定会回家。”

哪有人一边说自己很乖、一边插得他想求饶？怒张的阴茎完全没入他体内，里面好胀，不一会儿又被顶得好痒，比手指更饱满的快感从下半身直冲大脑。

“和你想的一样吗？”原来Andy还记得那通午夜电话，“是不是想要我抱着你的腰，然后往下按……”

眼泪被生生挤出来，他骑在男人身上哭着说不要了。Andy果然依着他放慢了速度，却把他留在不上不下的位置，刚被撑满的地方只觉一阵空虚，好想被重重地插进去。

“ _Daddy_ ……”被他这么一叫，男人眼睛里火焰烧得更旺了。“宝贝，想要什么？”

“要Daddy操我，用力，啊啊！”

男人惊人的耐力把他抛到快感的巅峰，慢悠悠地落下，不等他缓过神，又再次裹挟着不容抗拒的力量，插到更深的地方。Liam被顶得上下晃来晃去，一抬手，碰到床头不算，被狠狠往下压在男人的阴茎上时，指尖还把墙上的壁纸撕破了一大块。

卧室的主人听到不寻常的撕裂声，扭头看了一眼，“我明天约了朋友来家里讨论新写的曲子，怎么办？被看到床头的墙纸破了要怎么解释呢？”这下可好，Liam连手该放哪儿都不知道。

他寻思可以用胶带临时粘起来，再找花瓶或台灯之类的东西遮挡一下，“嗯……我会帮你补好的。”

“不，我要留着做纪念。”做什么纪念？Liam有限的脑细胞都快被操开花了。“以后看到墙纸被撕开的裂口，就会想起我们第一次就那么激烈，你说好不好？”号称腰不行的男人又使劲顶了他几下，直接把Liam送上了高潮。


	12. Chapter 12

坐在餐桌前吃Andy做的早餐真麻烦。标准流程包括Liam一脸鄙夷地跑步去买新鲜的豆奶，要是回来能赶上冰箱旁那台旧收音机里放披头士的歌，他的心情就会好很多，不然准要从煎饼或炒蛋挑出点毛病。而Andy总是笑眯眯地看着他吃完盘子里的所有东西。

Andy不在的时候就省事多了，冰牛奶冲麦片，不费吹灰之力。也没人三番五次催他要把脏衣服按颜色和材质分别放到正确的洗衣篮里。

Liam百无聊赖地用勺子搅拌麦片。男人跟乐队去海外演出，三天没回来了，昨晚FaceTime时Liam威胁对方说再不回来就要把卧室的浅蓝色窗帘换成豹纹图案，看起来比前晚“我要把冰箱里的啤酒都喝光”的威胁效果好一些。

“Liam，你是不是想我了？”  
“不，我就觉得豹纹比较摇滚。”

屏幕上的男人笑得满脸褶子，“好吧，我明天就回来。”Liam嫌弃地关掉连线，他才不会像个恋爱中的傻瓜成天抱着手机。

Radio X放的什么1975太难听了，他起身换了个曼城的音乐频道，在放Richard Ashcroft的最新单曲。Liam听得津津有味，歌放完后DJ开始吹关于The Verve前主唱的轶事也没换台，“今天我就给大家讲一讲若干年前Ashcroft上我们电台节目时为示爱老婆当众脱光光的故事。”节目结尾DJ还提醒听众上Youtube观看新歌的MV，“我刚才说的那位女主角在MV里也有出镜，如果没记错，这应该是前Spiritualized键盘手即Aschcroft太太的首次出镜，而且是非常甜蜜的海边拥吻。怎么样？是不是很摇滚也很浪漫？欢迎大家到节目的社交媒体页面留言讨论。”

原来Andy说的是真的。喜欢一个人并不丢脸，为爱疯狂或许也是摇滚的一种精神。

他给Andy打了电话，对方问是不是有事，他支支吾吾半天，才说出晚上Bonehead在他们以前常去的酒吧组织了一场小型演出。

“你希望我也去吗？”

废话，不然他打电话干嘛？他看过Ride的演出，也跟Andy去看过别的乐队演出，甚至还一起录了唱片。哪怕小酒吧的档次和规模都挺寒酸，一切都指向Andy应该也会喜欢这样的活动。

为什么心里还是有些不安？Liam没等摇滚明星给出确定的回答，匆匆挂掉电话。

他跟同事换了白班，心不在焉地熬到下午，楼下忽然响起不寻常的汽车喇叭。

“Liam! Come on!”

风尘仆仆的男人从出租车里钻出来，还穿着出门时的那件卡其色外套，更显眼的是他身边大大的琴盒，显然是从机场直接打车过来，行李都来不及放。

“哇噢，看看！摇滚明星要带着我们的Liam和吉它私奔去了。”Tommy还在一旁幸灾乐祸，“快点去吧！什么还没到下班时间？按照所有的电影，你现在已经飞奔到摇滚明星身边来个旋转720度的当街热吻了。去吧去吧，别担心，我会和经理解释的。”

结果他们没演成电影，出租车司机早就等得不耐烦了。Liam快速钻进后座，一头栽进那个熟悉的怀抱，原来琴盒占据了大半的座位。

“我们要去哪儿？”  
“当然是去酒吧！”

绝对不行，Liam还穿着健身房的工作装和又脏又旧的鞋子，他不能就这样去蹦迪。

“那我们就去给你买衣服！”

Andy的大手环在他腰上，他根本动弹不得，只得听之任之。

来不及慢慢逛，男人几乎是把他拿起来看的每件衣服都直接搬到柜台，有黄色潜水艇图案的牛仔外套，有佩斯利花纹的衬衫和派克大衣，有双排扣的白色束腰外套，还有好几双沙漠靴。Liam甚至来不及逐一试穿，就被店员工整地包进了购物袋。

“我从来没买过这么多衣服。”东西多到他两只手都快拿不下了。

“很快你就会习惯的。”

这他妈的是什么意思？他瞅了一眼正在与出租车后备厢里各种效果器箱子作斗争的高个子，“意思是我还想给你买很多、很多、很多的衣服。”

到达目的地给出租车司机小费时，Liam都觉得尴尬。他们的行李实在太多了，而且下了车还需要拿着这一大堆东西走几十米才能到巷子里的酒吧。

“你一定要这么夸张吗？”  
“当然！我在你这个年纪成立了自己的第一支乐队，当时我就想，有一天我要背着吉它，和我喜欢的人走在大街上，让全世界都羡慕我们。”

Liam翻了个白眼，“你知道你早就过了十八岁，对吧？”

他们站在街道和小巷的路口，Andy揽过他的腰，把几日不见的思念全融化在让他目眩神迷的吻中。而另一只手里的吉它就像骑士的剑，帅气得Liam都忍不住偷偷睁开眼睛多看几眼。

从后门进去他才知道Andy早就联系过Bonehead，将担任晚上演出的特邀DJ，从车上拖下来那一堆箱子都是打碟的设备。

“记得吗？你十八岁生日那天我说过要给你当DJ。”

忙里忙外的Bonehead听到立刻做出假装恶心的表情。来帮忙布置场地的Mary也听到了，女孩捂着嘴笑，刚到的Guigsy还问妹妹发生了什么，她指指Liam，又指指摇滚明星，笑得不能自已。

因为不是什么正式的演出，来喝酒的和来看演出的差不多就是一伙人，Andy早早地坐上DJ台负责活跃气氛，Liam看自己帮不上什么忙，就去后台换衣服。每一件他都爱不释手，挑了半天也没选好该穿哪件上台。以前还在家的时候，他也会对着镜子把顺来的衣服换来换去，试哪种搭配最帅气，结果被亲哥嘲笑个没完。

“你怎么来了？”从镜子里看到推开门的Andy，他慌慌张张随手套了一件灰蓝色的圆领衫，没试穿的结果是好像买大了一号。

“Bonehead说想玩会儿我的DJ套装。”男人笑着亲了他一下，便坐下来帮他收拾散落在沙发上新衣服。Liam咬着指甲，想起早些时候在电话里没跟Andy说的那些话。

“你累吗？下了飞机就赶过来，拿着这么多行李，又带我买了那么多东西……”

男人摇摇头，“你是在担心这些衣服吗？”Liam不知该怎么回答，他从小到大都是和别人共用一个不大的旧衣柜，他真的没见过这么多衣服，更别说都是新的。

“我……很喜欢这些衣服。”他应该说谢谢，但那好像太矫情了。Andy眯着眼，眼袋快把眼睛都遮住了，眼角和嘴角的弧度刚好相反，满脸都写着高兴。“你不会觉得我像个娘们什么的？你知道，出门前一定要打理头发，挑衣服挑花眼，鞋子搭配外套的颜色，之类的。”

“只要你别把豹纹窗帘穿身上，我都没意见。”见他皱眉，男人又接着说：“Liam，你是我见过最漂亮的男孩。我们每个人天生追求所有美的东西，精致的发型、漂亮的服装、时髦的鞋子，男孩、女孩，都一样。”

“你前妻呢？”这个问题对Andy似乎有些意外，男人顿了一下，才回答说：“我认识她时才二十岁，我就认定要娶她了，因为她是我那时认识的最美的女孩。”

Liam撇撇嘴，他在旧杂志里见过他们泛黄的婚礼照片，白衣飘飘的金发男孩和甜美动人的北欧女孩，美好得宛如童话。

“你可真花心！”

“怎么？吃醋了？小傻瓜，来这儿。你那么年轻，到时候可别嫌弃我这半糟老头子。上帝啊，你的头发好顺滑。”他埋在男人胸口，感觉到对方的头也偏过来靠着他，任凭十指穿过发丝温柔地爱抚，两人的心跳声在他太阳穴的位置如两股洪流般交汇。

“From now on, I'm going to remind you how beautiful you are every single day.”

等到Bonehead来敲门，他们才分开。The Rain的歌不多，算上之前排练的一首很冷门的披头士，也就四首歌。Liam扯着嗓子唱着鸡蛋人，台下的年轻人居然没几个知道，他可是费了老大的劲才记住这么多乱七八糟的歌词。只有在人群中站得高高的Andy朝他们竖起了大拇指，上了年纪的老家伙也不完全一无是处。

表演完之后，Bonehead宣布了特别来宾。台上只留一把椅子，Andy背着吉它上了台，嘈杂的酒吧出奇地安静下来。

那是一首连Liam都听得出来和弦极其简单的曲子，木吉它的音色似乎把听众带到一片开阔的草地，旋律如清风拂面吹来。Andy低垂眼帘独自吟唱，一点都不像摇滚明星，也没有什么炫技的指法，只在每段歌词末梢曲调上扬，绵羊音勉勉强强跟得上。

_And one day we will die_  
_And our ashes will fly from the aeroplane over the sea_  
_But for now we are young_  
_Let us lay in the sun_  
_And count every beautiful thing we can see_

有人听出是翻唱二十年前谁谁谁的老歌，有人一起哼唱，有人只是跟着晃动身体。只有Liam知道这是唱给他的歌，尽管“我们都将面临死亡”和他最拿手的“你和我将永生不死”相悖，他了解这就是Andy的方式，追逐着阳光下闪耀青春光芒的美好事物，即使有一天要归于尘土和海洋。

“我选这首歌是因为有人曾问我没有副歌的歌是不是很糟糕，你看，没有副歌也可以朗朗上口。只要是好歌，无所谓结构如何。”一曲唱毕Andy喝了口水，饶有兴致地跟前排的听众解释道。

“听到没？人家专业吉它手都说了，咱们的Take Me没副歌不也挺好的嘛。”Bonehead真是哪壶不开提哪壶，Liam支了他一肘，下次不找他写歌了。

下一首歌同样是简简单单的不插电小调，酒吧里大多数人听得十分动容，Liam却直皱眉头。

_It will be so nice to hear you sing_  
_Thank you for the good times_  
_Before the good times fly away_

他被人群殴、溺水差点死掉、还被牙医敲了一大笔钱都没放弃，谁说好时光要结束了？他不准Andy Bell胡说八道，偏不准！

“你不喜欢最后那首歌？”  
“太狗屎了！”

回家的路上Liam有点生气，他想敲开那颗头发稀少的脑袋，骂对方是世界上最大的傻瓜。那同样意味着他要向Andy解释他有多喜欢他，他觉得他们之间才刚刚开始。

还没一起去夏天的怀特岛，像一对普通情侣淹没在音乐的海洋中；也没一起听Quadrophenia电影四十周年纪念版的评论音轨里Roger Daltrey是不是又和Pete Townshend吵得不可开交；甚至没等到Ian Brown捡回扔进曼彻斯特河里的粉红色Fender吉它，跟John Squire重修旧好（他只承认这个Johnny吉它弹得比Andy好，另一个Johnny不算数）。不仅如此，还有好多好多的事，他想学会骑摩托车；Andy之前还催他去办护照，记I Am The Walrus歌词时Liam已经偷偷想好了，第一次出国就和Andy去巴黎看艾尔菲铁塔。

整个世界无穷无尽的可能性在等着他们，他不许Andy Bell倚老卖老说那种丧气话。

Liam得想一个不吵架、不发脾气、也不用说些肉麻话的办法。

一切都从衣柜开始。Andy不在家，Liam对着镜子打量了好一会。一直以来都是男人主动来找他，除了圣诞节的演出，他从来没去找过Andy，这次他准备好了一个惊喜。

工作室开门的人见他手里提着大包小包，还以为他是Uber的外卖骑手。

“你们谁叫了Uber Eats？”

先出来的是Mark，“是Liam，快进来！我们刚在弹小样，Andy跑去后面抽烟了。哇，我可以肯定你不是Gorillaz的歌迷，哈哈哈。”

他很得意，Mark一下子就看出来了——Liam把自己打扮得像九十年代音乐杂志里讨人喜欢的艺术学院男孩，Ride就是那样的乐队。白衬衫一尘不染，翻到海军蓝毛衣外的衣领几乎平整到犀利，衣袖和下摆都有点长，露在外面反而显得很文静，平添了几分学生气，这么复古的装扮在满大街穿Supreme的青少年中确实不多见。

他摘下墨镜，冲Mark笑了笑，然后大方地乐队的贝斯手和鼓手问好。因为带来了披萨和啤酒，没人会不喜欢他，即使他开玩笑说他们看起来没有John Entwistle和Keith Moon那么酷。

乐队成员看起来非常放松，和他聊还在酝酿中的新专辑，聊作为一个整体创作专辑的过程，有时灵感闪现多么激动人心，有时半天毫无进展又很枯燥无聊。

“那今天呢？”  
“今天啊，Andy说想写一首轻快的歌，像夏天或是一段新的恋情刚刚开始。他弹了一小段旋律，我们都觉得像返老还童回到了十八岁。不过离完成整首歌还很早，那家伙似乎对现有的歌词很不满意。谁知道呢，他在想什么？”

一身烟味的男人走进来时，Liam见到了他想要的满脸惊讶。他肯定摇滚明星在后悔没早点掐灭烟头。

“你们先吃，我有点事跟Andy说，午休之后就回来。”他自信满满地推着男人离开了工作室。

“Liam, where are we going?”  
“Depends on where you want to _get laid_.”

Liam手里还拿着一罐啤酒，他抬头咽下的是酒，鬼知道对面口干舌燥的Andy在咽什么。

楼上堆旧功放和音箱的设备室里积了一层厚厚的灰尘，也许会弄脏他细心熨烫的白衬衫，管它呢。他们忙着接吻，烟酒的味儿，Andy迫不及待解开他的裤子，好像还碰倒了一个箱子。

“你喜欢吗？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“知道你对又漂亮又乖巧的男学生想入非非？”

他在男人咬住他耳朵时轻哼了一声，那双刚还在弹吉它的大手把他前后都弄得湿哒哒的，精心打理过的头发已经乱了。

“听Loz说最近你恋爱了。”在激吻的间隙，Liam故意一边喘气一边说话。对方应了一声，抵在他大腿上的东西已经完全硬了。

“他还说你们的新歌像回到十八岁。”

他在Andy眼睛里看见自己赤裸裸勾引男人的样子，“你知道十八岁的爱情是什么样吗？”

是每一天都想见到他；是清晨为他摘来的洋水仙上转瞬即逝的露水；是和他双眸一样蓝的天空；是午后突如其来的暴雨；是上一秒的无所不能；是下一秒的不知所措；是偷偷翻开一个字都读不懂的心理学书试图找出属于他的答案；是梦里有他的未来；是傻乎乎地在做爱时问他爱不爱自己。

白衬衫和毛衣都好端端地穿着，仅仅是掀起下摆，就被从后面干了。眼前黑色的设备箱是他唯一的支撑，而站着操他的男人则完全发挥了身高腿长的优势，摁住他的腰，Liam被顶得好深。

他咬着衣袖，尽量不让自己发出声音，可是被Andy用他最喜欢的姿势一点点操开，比平时在床上还刺激。Liam想骂是谁天天说腰不好，现在却把他弄得几乎站不住了。

“宝贝儿，你不知道自己现在的模样有多美。我爱你，Liam。”

Liam还没开口问，男人就先说出来了。这太过分了，他根本坚持不了多久。他不想考虑以后，只想留住这一刻，留住Andy。

扭过头向男人索吻，立即得到热烈的回应。在男人身下完全敞开的肉体，从呼吸到灵魂，心甘情愿沾染上对方气息，这样Andy就会明白吗？

他被男人的胡茬蹭得发痒，舌尖被含住，Andy近乎贪婪地索取他的一切，包括更用力地操他，用又粗又硬的阴茎让他高潮——所有Liam想要的回应。

“我们再不下去，披萨肯定冷了。”疯狂的性爱之后，清理显得有些尴尬，Liam推开男人，自己拉起沾了一地灰的牛仔裤。

“我不想讨论新专辑了，我想跟你一起回家。”  
“这是你的工作，你不能翘班。”

后颈落下一连串湿热的吻，男人任性地念叨着不想上班，到底谁是这段关系里十八岁的人？

“晚上我们再做一次好不好？”

饶了他吧，他还得上晚班。Liam刚拉好拉链，又被Andy抬起下巴亲了个正着。

最后他说服摇滚明星乖乖地继续和乐队一起写歌，自己叼了块冷掉的披萨去上班。

夜里下班的路上Liam又在广播里听到Surprised By The Joy，他回到家就跟Andy说想去看Richard Ashcroft为新专辑热身的小型演出，问对方能不能搞到票。

“我在手机上看了Richard最近曼彻斯特的演出，小场地的气氛棒极了！他的声音保持得真好，身材也是，还有腹肌，一点都不像快五十岁的人。”

他本来累得趴在床上任由Andy摆弄，突然整个人被翻过来。

“这不是六七十年代，你得停止跟一个摇滚明星上床时聊另一个摇滚明星。”

49岁的男人至于吃48岁的男人的醋吗？Liam来不及反驳就被男人当面插进去，一下下地越干越深，他脑袋都快撞到床头板了。白天才刚刚弄过，里面似乎还记得Andy的形状和温度，被反复撞到那一点时，Liam再也不用忍耐，叫得恐怕隔壁邻居都听到了。

“你三天两头往健身房跑，也没见你练出人家那样的腹肌。”他戳了戳Andy肚子上白花花的肉，和在健身房上班随处可见的腹肌不一样，不过手感挺好的。谁料男人眼神都变了，大手攥着他的手指，一起握住挺立在两人之间的性器。

“你到现在还不明白，我去健身房的真实目的？”男人牢牢地盯着他，像要把他钉在床上。面对面被Andy这样注视着做爱真的太可怕了，没弄几下他就射在男人软软的肚皮上。

“啊！啊啊……不要，Daddy，不要了，啊！”

整个高潮过程中Andy都没停下来，前后的敏感点全在对方掌控中，Liam被男人操得几乎失禁。到后来他连求饶的力气都没了，直到Andy的精液将他全部灌满。上帝啊，好在他没说“如果能跟Richard做，射在他的六块腹肌上也不错”那种“蠢话”。

他就是偷偷地幻想一下，又不犯法。

那天晚上Liam并不知道，Andy望着高潮后他湿漉漉的脸，已经在脑海里写好了新专辑的首支单曲——在夏天来临前，关于未来的、年轻的、甜蜜的，不顾一切的爱。

_Can I see you every day?_  
_Do you love me like I love you?_  
_Ah, you've got me going_  
_Future love can never fail_


End file.
